Who ARE you people?
by I-luv-Kish-and-dark
Summary: Ichigo catches Masaya cheating on her, and then things get weird! Kish takes Ichigo to his ship to try and help her calm down, and they end up in what is called a parallel universe!KI.P.U is a universe where people live and look like you, but rn't u
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the Mews defeated the aliens. Sometimes the aliens attack Earth because they're bored, but no other reason.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Parallel Universe**

Ichigo woke up to the annoying beep of her alarm clock, and quickly jumped out of her bed. She put on a pink T-shirt with a giant strawberry on it, and ended right above her belly button. She wore a denim mini skirt with strawberries lining the bottom. When she was done getting ready, she went full sprint to Café Mew Mew.

Just as she was nearing her work, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. It was obvious who they belonged to. "Kish, let me go!" she exclaimed, trying to pry his hands off of her without success. Kish was much stronger than her, and she couldn't move a muscle. "Only when I get what I came here for, Koneko," Kish replied, smirking.

Ichigo tried to turn around to ask him what he meant, but he answered her with out words. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her square on the lips, turning her around so she's facing him. She had every intention of pulling away, she really did. But the second she saw his twin golden orbs, and his lips met hers, she couldn't help but kiss him back.

When they reluctantly broke apart for air, Kish looked at her with confusion, but licked his lips. "Thanks, Koneko. We should do this again some time." Ichigo's face reflected her hair. Before she could say or do anything, Kish disappeared. Our red haired heroine shook her head before running the rest of the way to the café.

When she walked in, Ryou said, "It's only Wednesday, and you've been late three days this week!" Ichigo glared at him. "WELL, AN ALIEN JUST STOPPED ME, AND I HAVE THIS DAY OFF OF SCHOOL! I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TO WORK TODAY IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

When she was dressed in her café uniform, she got to work. When the Café finally started emptying a few hours later, she took a break at a customer table, resting her head against a broom she had been using. Her mind wondered to this morning's event.

_Kish is so cute… NO! What am I thinking! I like Masaya! Still, Kish is obviously more dedicated to me. Masaya doesn't tell me he loves me, or treat me special, or have super cool teleporting powers- WAIT! I'M DOING IT AGAIN!_

_Masaya's never even kissed you before. Kish is a good kisser AND he loves you. Kish is much more exciting anyways…_ said a nagging voice in the back of her mind. "NO!" Ichigo screamed aloud, earning a few weird looks from the five customers left. She didn't even notice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On her way home, Kish teleported in front of her and grabbed onto her arms. "Kish! Let me go!" she screamed, her eyes betraying her. Kish's smirk was replaced with pure confusion. "Has my kitten started to like me back?" he asked, hope in his eyes. "N-no! You wish!" Even she heard how fake her voice sounded. He pulled her into a tight embrace and was beyond surprised when she didn't try to pull away.

Then Ichigo spotted Masaya at a nearby park bench- kissing a girl. A girl that wasn't her. He had never kissed her, and here he was, kissing some other person. She burst into tears, and cuddled up closer to Kish for support. "Koneko, what's wrong?" he asked, concern spilling into his voice.

"M-Masaya- he's c-cheating on me!" she wailed. Kish turned his head just enough to see Masaya at the park, talking with a girl- and then kissing her. He wanted to pound Masaya's face out, but realized Ichigo needs him more. "K-Kish- h-h-how cou- sob- could he!" she sobbed.

"Kitten, he doesn't deserve your tears. I would never do that to you if I ever was lucky enough to have had the chance to be with someone as pretty and kind as you, Koneko," he said. "Why are you so nice to me, Kish?" asked Ichigo, looking at his twin pools of gold. "You know why, don't you? I love you, Ichigo," he whispered into her ear, slightly blushing. Ichigo wasn't much better. Let's just say her face resembled the color of a tomato.

"Hey, maybe you could go to my ship for a few days. You know- until you feel better. I also want to show you a bit of paradise," he added. "S-sure- as long as you don't do anything perverted," she replied. Kish, afraid she would change her mind, teleported them then and there.

They were now in a field of flowers, a gentle breeze carrying the scent of salt water from a nearby ocean, and the soothing sound of a nearby waterfall. Ichigo's eyes widened in awe. "You like paradise?" asked Kish. Ichigo slowly nodded, still taking in the scenery. Kish disappeared for a second, then reappeared just as quick with a plate of strawberries.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pudding was walking to the park so she could perform. When she was really close, she saw Masaya on a park bench, kissing a girl (still) who isn't Ichigo. The blonde haired monkey girl ran up to Masaya, smacked him, and then ran off to tell everyone what she saw. She told Mint first because she has connections and could get everyone to listen and know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You feeling better yet?" asked Kish. "Thanks to you," said Ichigo. "Don't I get a thank you kiss?" he asked with a pair of puppy dog eyes. Ichigo figured it was the least she could do. He had helped her so much, and hadn't been perverted (with the exception of a few comments). _And he's cute,_ said a nagging voice in the back of her head.

She ignored it, put her arms around Kish's neck, and leaned in until their lips met. Kish put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace to deepen the kiss. She felt light headed, and was all tingly inside. When they pulled apart for air, Ichigo subconsciously licked her lips. Kish smirked, and pulled her in for another breathtaking kiss. After five minutes of this, they were both breathless, an equal dazed look in their eyes.

Kish looked at her with confusion. "Does this mean you've fallen for me?" he asked, hope evident in his eyes. Ichigo blushed, and looked around for a way to change the subject. Then Ichigo noticed a waterfall. It was connected to a lake, running down the side of a hill.

"Is there anything behind that waterfall?" she asked. Kish looked to where she was pointing, and said, "I've never thought about it. Wanna check with me?" Ichigo nodded. "I bet I can get there before you!" taunted Ichigo. "What? No way! I don't need to fly or teleport to beet you in a race, Kitten!" bet Kish.

"Fine. Let's have a race- one, two… three!" shouted Ichigo, and they both took off, sprinting to the waterfall. Ichigo got there first, but only by an inch. "Ha, I win!" she bragged. "I let you win!" exclaimed Kish. "Okay- let's go through the waterfall," said Ichigo, grabbing Kish's hand.

"Well, we'll have to swim. You're not afraid of water, right Kitty-Kat?" asked Kish, slightly smirking. "All because I'm part cat doesn't mean I don't like swimming! I can swim quite fine!" said Ichigo. They jumped into the lake, and Ichigo nearly suffocated.

"I-it's s-so deep!" she gasped through the water, having a hard time not sinking. "Kitten, you said you could swim!" exclaimed Kish, concern spilling into his voice as he wrapped an arm around Ichigo, making sure her head was above the water. "I didn't know it was so deep!" she admitted. He helped her swim through the water fall.

Ichigo shut her eyes, expecting to feel hard wall. Instead, she felt Kish pulling her onto solid ground. She opened her eyes to see she was in a cave. Everywhere you look, there were crystals, diamonds, sapphires, and rubies of all color, illuminating the cave. The floor was clear crystal. On one of the walls, there was a black, shining hole (probably a portal) turning round n' round. It looked like there were sparks coming out of it. Ichigo's mouth fell open in awe.

"Whoa. I can't believe I haven't been here before," said Kish. "Hey, wanna see what's on the other side of that portal?" Ichigo nodded in shocked silence. He picked her up bridal style and flew straight towards the portal. They both closed their eyes, not knowing what to expect…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: MWUAHAHAHA! A cliff hanger!

Kish: No! I want to know what happens!

T.G: Too bad. Now I'm writing two stories! What have I done to myself? Ah well. I have a few more pages of this story on paper, and haven't typed it yet. I'll be gone most of this week, though, and won't be able to update! Tell me how you like my second story! And no, I am NOT ditching my other story! I'm doing both!


	2. Are you sure I live here?

T.G: Okay. This chapter contains way too many what-could-be-considered flashbacks. I will make the next one with less if you want, maybe none.

T.G: My Dad and I share the same network- not computer, network- so when my mom took away his internet when she got mad at him, I couldn't go on the internet either! It SUCKS.

**Thanks for Reviewing:**

**Mew Meiko: **Yeah, cliffies are evil. So am I! Oh- you weren't supposed to hear that… Kish and Ichigo are my fav couple!

**Mew Midnight: **I like your story, The Hunt! My stories are good? Yay! I want to be an author when I grow up, and writing fan fiction is good practice!

**Jenny-Chan: **So my first chappie was good? Yayness! I hope this chappie doesn't suck. A friend of mine once told me that you're your worst critic.

_**WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS!** _This chappie probably won't be as good as I want it to be…

Last time:

"_Whoa. I can't believe I haven't been here before," said Kish. "Hey, wanna see what's on the other side of that portal?" Ichigo nodded in shocked silence. He picked her up bridal style and flew straight towards the portal. They both closed their eyes, not knowing what to expect…_

Now:

Ichigo heard an annoying beeping, and opened her eyes. She was- in her room? "Maybe- Kish teleported me back home," she said sadly. The last thing she remembered was Kish flying her threw that portal, then- black. She then realized all her stuff is- red with cranberries instead of strawberries. "Eh…" She was wearing cranberry decorated PJ's. She opened her dresser drawer and gasped. She threw clothe out of her dresser. "Cranberries, cranberries, CRANBERRIES!" Her mom ran into the room when she heard Ichigo scream.

"Cranberry, what's wrong?" Sakura (Ichigo's mom) asked. Ichigo cocked her head in confusion. "Cranberry? Why not Ichigo?" "You want to go by your middle name? Okay then- Ichigo. Just get ready for school," said Sakura, leaving Ichigo to search through her cranberry/ cat clothe. "At least I still have cat things…" she mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kish woke up, he realized he was in a yellow room. A room that was almost identical to his, besides the yellow. "His door opened, and Tart was standing there. "Kisshu!" he exclaimed. "Breakfast is read-," Kish interrupted him. "Don't call me my full name! You know darn well that it's **_KISH_**. And what'd you do to my room while I was gone?" he asked. Tart looked at him with confusion. "Okay- Kish. By the way, I didn't touch your room."

Pie then walked into his room. "What'd you do to my room?" he asked Pie. "I didn't touch it. Do you have a problem with it?" Pie asked, bowing. "What's_ wrong_ with you? Since when did you bow for your co-workers!" asked Kish. "Bro, what's wrong with _you_?" questioned Tart. "Bro? Don't- but- we're co-workers…" mumbled Kish.

"Kisshu-Sama, perhaps you should read your diary?" suggested Pie, a yellow book appearing out of no where. "Okay- one: how'd you get my diary? Two: WHY IS EVERYYTHING YELLOW!" exclaimed Kish, taking the book from a surprised Pie.

When everyone left his room, he turned it to the first page. It read:

_Today is the first day of my mission to take over Earth. My brother Taruto and royal servant Plate are helping. When I saw the leader of the Mews, Mew Cranberry, I couldn't help but kiss her. When I become king at age 18, I want her to be my queen. Too bad we're enemies. Even if we weren't, she hates me, so it doesn't matter. Maybe I can get her to join my side, but I sincerely doubt it. Maybe she'll like me more when all of this is over, and she'll be mine. I can't wait to see her again._

That was the end of the first page. "Tart, my brother, and Pie's now my royal servant? And Cranberry can't be-," he wondered aloud. He quickly teleported to Ichigo's- or Cranberry's- room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ichigo saw Kish, her eyes went wide. His clothe match his golden eyes. Kish's eyes also went wide. "W-why are you wearing cranberries?" asked Kish. "Why are _you_ wearing yellow?" asked Ichigo. Kish looked down, and then gasped.

"People are calling me by my middle name, cranberry, and saying it's my first name! According to my mom, Ichigo's my middle name!" whined Ichigo. "Yeah? Well, I found out I'm a prince, Tart is my brother, Pie is my royal servant, I like the color yellow- or am supposed to-, and go by my full name, Kisshu!" exclaimed Kish, breathless from the long sentence.

"Kish, I think- I think that portal led us to a parallel universe," said Ichigo. "What's that?" asked Kish. "A universe with people who look like us, have similar lives and problems as us, but _aren't_ us. We must have replaced the us of this universe," concluded Ichigo. "That also means that the us from this universe replaced us on our universe…" Kish gaped.

"But- Kisshu is a prince, and I'm not! He'll end up ruining my life if he goes to it! Well, I'm also ruining his life, I guess. Having everything changed green, people thinking I'm crazy or have an odd disease where all my memories were messed up." "Yeah, and I'll be changing everything to strawberry- OMG! Is that her diary? Let's see-." Before Ichigo could take a step towards Cranberry's diary, Kish grabbed it.

"Well, she's supposed to think like you. I read Kisshu's- that's what I'm calling my double thing-a majiger- first page of his diary, and according to it, he loves you as much as I do. Now if Kisshu has the same feelings as me, then Cranberry must-," he ended his sentence there, and Ichigo realized where he was going. "Wait! No! Give that back!" she exclaimed, desperately trying to get the book back from him. He was much taller than her, and held it above her head. Then he flew towards the ceiling, just out of her reach.

"Let's see- the first page. It reads:

_It seemed to start as an exciting day; I was going to the museum with Malaya! _(Kish glares). _Something odd happened. These girls were picking on a girl with light green hair. They were calling her Retasu. Then a girl who I later found out was named Purin came and chased them away. That dumb rich girl, Minto Aizawa, was there too. Some other older lady was there. She seemed really cold, but also pretty. There was an odd flash, and I woke up next to Masaya at the p-" _Kish stopped reading with a scowl on his face.

"Jeez! There's three paragraphs on how much you love Masaya!" yelled Kish. "Wait, really? Well, I did absolutely love him then. He seems to be called Malaya here," stated Ichigo. Kish flipped a few pages until he found one that interested him. He read aloud:

"_I was at the zoo with Malaya. I left him to go get a drink. Then Purin scared me out of my mind, and my cat ears and tail popped up!_ _She started shouting I was a kitty out to the world. My attempts to cover her mouth were interrupted by an_ (Kish grinned ear to ear) _extremely hot sounding voice. _(Ichigo blushed crimson and tried to grab his feet, but he was too high.). _The voice said something about seeing the humans ruining his plans and that I'm cute, which made me have to fight down a blush. Before I knew what happened, a cute boy swiftly flew down from a nearby building and kissed me! _(Kish's grin grew bigger, and Ichigo yelled at Kish to stop reading). _He said in his hot voice, "I'm Kisshu, it was quite fun to kiss you," _("What a lame catch phrase! And the name Kisshu sucks," said Kish)_ and then licked his lips! What a baka! He asked why I was so shocked and said that I must have really liked it. Sadly I did, but I'd only admit it to my diary _(Kish was smirking; Ichigo was trying to jump off her bed and grab his feet, still having no success.) _Then he threw some jelly things, and they found animals and created Chimera/Kirema animas. Why'd my enemy have to be so darn hot? I tried to think of Malaya, and it worked _(Kish glared at this)

"Let's see if I can find more thoughts about me," said Kish, flipping through Cranberry's diary. "Here, if it'll make you feel better, you can read threw my- er- Kisshu's diary," said Kish, a yellow book appearing in his hands. He tossed it to Ichigo; she caught it and skimmed through the pages. "Jeez, Kish. All you seem to talk about is how pretty and wonderful I am," stated Ichigo. Then she read in her mind:

_Ichigo absolutely hates me and I think I actually love her. She's breaking my heart every time she rejects me. She asked me if Malaya was okay, and kept calling out my name until I decided to listen. I was sad that she cared about him so much, but tried not to show it _(A.N: I'm getting this from the Manga book six, by the way.). _I told her to forget about him, and that Deep Blue was awakening. She was as feisty as usual, making me want her even more. I wrapped my arms around her and told her how I feel- that I love her, and offered to take her to paradise. She seemed to consider it, but pushed me away, telling me that Malaya's her one true love. I kinda got so hurt that I- well, I pinned her to the ground. I can't believe I cried, but she just broke my heart so bad. I decided to leave before I ended up hurting her or something. I decided that Ichigo's all that matters to me- I had decided that a while ago._

Ichigo stopped reading, about to cry at how touching that was. "Kish- I'm so sorry… I just had to take care of my planet," she stated, forgetting the fact that he wouldn't have a clue what she had just read. "Why do you look so sad, Kitty-Kat?" he asked, putting Cranberry's diary on the turned-off fan and teleporting next to her. She handed him the book and pointed to the page she was reading.

When he read it, he blushed. "Oh- heh heh. I can't believe Kisshu would be dumb enough to write this! What if someone got a hold of it? He'd be murdered!" exclaimed Kish, but they both knew the real reason he was unhappy that Kisshu wrote that. "Well, since you read that page of my diary, I think it's only fare that I get to see your side of what happened," said Kish, teleporting back to the fan. Ichigo's face turned crimson as she remembered her thoughts after he left.

Kish said, "Let's see- I'll read them out loud for you. It says:

_I was super worried about Malaya. I saw Kisshu just flying by. Why he was, the world may never know! _(A.N: I just HAD to add that in!). _I decided to ask him. When he saw how worried I was about him, it was kinda obvious I had hurt him. I felt kind of bad, but pushed that fact to the back of my mind. He told me to forget about Malaya and that Deep Blue was awakening. Why would I want to hear that? That doesn't sound fun to listen to. I don't even know who this Deep Blue is. He said that the planet would be his when D.B awakens, and teleported behind me. When I tried to attack him, he simply tried to flirt with me. I hate how cute he is when he does that! He said he'll save me because I'm special. He wrapped his arms around my waist again and told me he loves me and will take me to paradise with him. I probably would've agreed if Malaya hadn't popped into my mind. I told him that I only love Malaya and would never love him. He seemed to get scary and knocked me to the ground. He begged me to forget about Malaya and love him. Then I realized he was crying. Had I really hurt him that bad?_"

Ichigo's blush deepened. "Th-that's not how I really felt! That's how Cranberry felt!" lied Ichigo. Kish knew she was lying, and didn't put much thought in what she said. "Whoa. I had no clue you felt this way about me," said Kish, looking happy. "I- I didn't!" she lied, jumping as high as she could, still unable to grab his feet.

"What 'bout this, Koneko. I take Cranberry's diary, and you take mine?" suggested Kish. "No! Gimme that back, Kish!" exclaimed an extremely red faced Ichigo, still having no success at grabbing his feet. He disappeared for a second, then came back with out Cranberry's diary. "Now you can either give me Kisshu's diary back, or take it because I took Cranberry's," stated Kish. Ichigo glared at him. "I'm keeping it," she replied.

"Listen- I'll check up on you later. Tell me all the changes. I'll tell you any changes in my life, too," said Kish. He quickly stole a kiss from Ichigo before teleporting away.

Ichigo sighed. She'd have to go to the Café today. What would it be like? Hopefully it wouoldn't be too bad. And- she's already twenty minutes late! She sprinted to work. When she got to the Café door, she was 31 minutes late. When she opened the door, she saw Ryou, and waited for him to yell at her…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: I won't be able to update for a week after this because I'm going on vacation! Sorry!

Kish: Cool. Ichigo's kissing me!

T.G: In the next chapter, I shall confirm people's names in each dimension. That will be in 1-2 weeks though, because I'm going on vacation!

Kish: But you put a cliffie!

T.G: Well, it can't be helped! I can't miss a chance to go to the beach!

Tart: Review and give me candy, please!


	3. Fun at the Mall!

T.G**: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I AM CHANGING THE TITLE TO, _'Who's Cranberry?'_ FOR PRIVACY REASONS.**

Kish: Sure, what ever. Just start already!

T.G: (Glares at Kish) I don't own TMM! By the way, I know Ichigo's school has uniforms in the manga/anime, but in my story, they don't! Wait, I've got a better reason! They don't have uniforms because it's a parallel universe! Now-

**Thank you for reviewing, and sorry for not updating so long:**

**Kat: **Yay, I'm succeeding in making it cute! (does little happy dance) Oh- you weren't supposed to see that!

**Mew Midnight: **Yayness! My stories rock! So do yours, in my opinion. You know what else rocks? ROCK N' ROLL! My fav music is alternative rock! What that has to do with anything, I dunno!

**Strawberry: **I've _finally _updated! Sorry for the long wait! And the couple Kish/ Ichigo rox ma sox! Maybe in the future I'll write a Ryou/ Ichigo one, but only to try somethin' different. If you haven't already, check out my other story!

**Ichigo-chan**: Thanks for the review! They make my world go round!

**Mew**-**Meiko: **I was hoping this would be a unique story! I just recently found another story with a parallel universe idea, and think it's quite good too. If you find it, read it! And no, I didn't copy them! Not only are our stories different in _many _ways, mine was up first! I love their story, and know they didn't copy me! So it's all good!

**Jenny**-**Chan: **My stories are addicting? Cool and oh noes! Sorry for not updating so long. I've been practicing writing stories since first grade, and on my vacation read a book that helps me know how to write a good story. The main tip it kept giving was that you have to know your characters. I know the TMM characters inside and out because of my addiction to the anime/ manga.

**Apple** **cake: **Your names making me hungry! Anyways, I've finally updated, and will try to update more often! I was on vacation, but that doesn't change the fact it took so darn long to get this updated. Thanks for the review!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo sprinted to work. When she got to the Café door, she was 31 minutes late. When she opened the door, she saw Ryou, and waited for him to yell at her…

To Ichigo's surprise, Ryou didn't notice her. Trying to get his attention because she thought he was playing a trick on her, she said, "Hi, Pudding, Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro!" Zakuro walked up to her and asked, "Why are you calling us that?" "Uh- they're your names," Ichigo replied. "No. I go by Fuji (her last name is Fujiwara!). She's Minto, Purin, and she's Retasu. Have you lost your memories?" asked Zakur- I mean, Fuji with concern.

Ichigo would've argued if Ryou hadn't started yelling at her. "This is the first time you've been late! What's gotten into you! I'm just going to have to dock your pay." "RYOU, I'VE BEEN LATE EVERY DAY THIS WEEK, AND I WORK HARD, SO YOU CAN'T DOCK MY PAY!" screamed Ichigo. Ryou looked at her weirdly. "It's Rei, and are you okay?" When Ichigo just stared at Ryou- er- Rei like he was crazy, he added, "C'mon- Kichin'll take a look at you."

He brought her to the basement, and Keiichiro was there. "Keiichiro, Ryou wants to dock my pay and go by Rei!" whined Ichigo. "It's Kichin, and he's R- wait, what's wrong with her?" asked 'Kichin'. "That's what you're supposed to find out," replied Rei. "We're going to have to take a blood sample," said Kichin, pulling out a five inch long needle. Ichigo screamed and ran from the Café, earning a few weird looks from customers.

"She's so weird. Maybe something gave her amnesia- or faltered her memories. We can try and take a blood sample again tomorrow," said Rei.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish was lying on his bed, watching as people painted his room green. They had already given him the clothe we know him to wear, green blankets, bed sheets, etc. "Hey Kisshu- I mean Kish?" asked Tart, still getting used to the name 'Kish'. "Yeah, Tart?" Kish replied.

"It's Taruto, but that sounds good too… Anyways, you have a meeting with Deep Blue," said Taruto. Kish was confused. Isn't Deep Blue dead? "Tell him he's already dead". Tart looked confused, then grinned. "Read entry 123 of this," said Tart, handing Kish a report of a mission. Odd. Kish never remembered recording any missions. When Tart left the room, Kish flipped to page 123. It read:

_Deep Blue is so horrible. Everyone hates him. We had to keep him alive. Without him, we can't make delicious desserts. Then our taste buds would never be pleased again! When I told people the reason we can't get rid of him, they seemed mad at me. I can't help but wonder why. If I wasn't the prince, I think they would have killed D.B anyways._

He stopped reading there. _Could Kisshu really be that dumb? _He quickly got out of bed and went to Pai's room to annoy him. When Pai saw him, he was off the computer and on his feet in less than a second. "Sorry Kisshu-sama. I was just studying." "Pai, what's wrong with you?" asked Kish. "Sorry for correcting you, prince Kisshu, but my name is plate," added Pa- no, Plate.

"PLATE? Jeez this place is retarded. And also, call me _Kish_. I HATE the name Kisshu," informed Kish. "Yes Kissh- uh- Kish; you may call me as you please," replied Plate. "Yeah- what ever. Why aren't you on the computer or reading a book?" questioned Kish. "You don't like me to," insisted Plate. "For Neptune's sake, do what you want! It's not like I'm your elder," said Kish, walking to the kitchen, leaving a very confused Plate.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw a maid sweeping some crumbs off the floor. She had navy blue hair tied up in a bun, long ears(duh), and violet eyes. _Odd. We can't afford maids. _When the maid saw Kish, she bowed till her nose touched the ground. Kish couldn't help but be _very _confused, and decided to go see Ichigo. He teleported to the park and saw his Kitten leaning against an apple tree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was leaning against a tree, thinking about all the changes. Everything was so similar, yet very different at the same time. Her thoughts were interrupted by a blur of green and brown. She would've screamed if the person hadn't put their lips to hers. That made it dead obvious to her who it was, and she kissed them back. When they broke apart, Kish was still holding her in a tight embrace. She snuggled up closer to him.

"Everyone's so different! They all have different names and say I'm always on time! What are they going to do when I'm late almost every day and don't know their names!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"I found out that I have maids, am a prince who likes yellow, and go by Kisshu. I got the maids to change all my stuff back to green, thankfully enough. Tart's now my brother who goes by Taruto, and Pai's my royal servant who goes by Plate," informed Kish.

"Jeez, Kish! That's no fair! You get to be a prince, and I have to like cranberries? Speaking of cranberries, they're giving me a head ache! Wanna go to the mall with me?" asked Ichigo. "Sure thing, Koneko. First tell me what a 'mall' is though," said Kish. Ichigo rolled her eyes, said, "Teleport us to here," and held up a picture of a store in the mall.

Kish grabbed Ichigo's hand and teleported them into a clothe shop. After about five minutes of standing in a sunglasses store, Kish said, "Kitten, this seems a bit pointless…" Ichigo turned crimson and said, "Now we shop!"

For the rest of the day, Ichigo dragged Kish around the mall with her. After about five minutes of this, Kish was starting to hate the mall, as most boys would in his place. After all, Ichigo had dragged him into make up shops and forced him to try on some of the blush and lipstick (he immediately teleported to the bathroom to wipe it off). Then she dragged him into a teen shop and gave him some girl clothes mixed in with boy clothe to see what he did.

Kish walked out of the bathroom with a dress on and glared at Ichigo. "Why'd you put this in the pile?" he demanded. "Why'd you try it on?" asked Ichigo between giggles. She was close to hysterics. Kish scowled before going back to the bathroom, then coming out with his usual clothe on. She took him into the skateboarder boy shop, saying that he 'would fit in better'. _He'll look so cute as a skateboarder! I'm never going to admit **that** to anyone though! It'd be so embarrassing!_

Kish came out of the dressing room in a pair of jeans with a hint of green, along with a dark green shirt. Ichigo tried to hold back a blush, and failed miserably. "Do I really look that good in human clothe?" he asked. "Ye- I mean, of course not! I was just checking to see if it, um, fit you!" she snapped. Kish smirked, knowing she was lying.

He had a lot of clothe like that. Some of them had strategically placed rips. A couple of the jeans were ripped at the knees, and a few of the shirts had ripped sleeves, along with the bottom part of the shirt. These were very fashionable, though most boys simply wore baggy shirts with jeans.

"Change back into your clothe so we can buy those," ordered Ichigo. Kish teleported into the changing room, then reappeared about two minutes later with his usual clothe on and the huge pile of clothe Ichigo had given him. The cat girl took the pile from him and examined it, mumbling things like, "No, this would look horrible on him," and, "This would make all the girls jealous. Better keep it…" while throwing things onto the ground that she didn't want.

"What will make all the girls jealous?" asked Kish with confusion. Ichigo's face turned crimson when she realized he had sharp hearing. "Uh- nothing! It's not nice to eves drop on someone who's helping you!" "I don't exactly know what you mean, but does it happen to be that you think the other girls will like me too, and want to make them jealous? Jeez Koneko, you're _my_ toy, not the other way around," Kish joked, his usual smirk on his face.

Ichigo, who looks like she sunburned her face (hah! Bet you haven't seen that phrase before! Well, maybe you did, but I didn't), purchased Kish's clothe. When the cashier gave her an odd look at seeing all the boy clothe, Ichigo explained, "These are for my boyfriend. He's not very good at shopping, so I decided to help him," she said, gesturing to Kish, who was about a yard behind her, examining the clothe racks, and at that second mumbling, "Wonder why they have these metal things. And why are they round with wheels on them?"

"Yes, he does seem to need a bit of help. Especially seeing what he's wearing…" the cashier said under her breath. Thanks to her cat DNA, Ichigo had heard her. "Well, excuse me, but I think he looks hot in what he's wearing! Besides, it's not nice to make fun of my boyfriend, especially in front of me!" she shrieked. It was only then that she realized Kish had heard the whole conversation, and was watching with an amused and delighted grin. She snatched the bag of clothe from the surprised cashier, grabbed one of Kish's ears, and dragged him from the shop.

"I didn't know you like this outfit on me," said Kish, gesturing to his outfit. It was what he wears in the anime and manga- the outfit where his pants are way too low and his shirt is way too high (T.G starts to drool over the picture of him she hides on her desk. Kish: Jeez, why does the author have to be a fan girl? I doubt she really thinks my pants are too low and my shirt's too high… T.G: Kish! You've come to see me! How sweet!(Glomps him) Now back to the story!) Ichigo's face turned even darker, if that was even possible.

She dragged him into a girls clothe shop and bought red ribbons, strawberry and black cat shirts, bed sheets, posters, stickers, pants, shorts, etc. "You really are a strawberry, Ichigo," remarked Kish. "You be quiet! And I don't like what you're wearing right now! I only said that because the cashier had made me mad!" exclaimed a very flustered red-headed heroine.

After buying that, she realized it was 6:00, AKA, dinner time. She looked around at all the food shops until her eyes came to the cinnamon buns shop (you know, like a bigger, better tasting version of a cinnamon roll!). Her mom would never let her get them because she thought they were too big for Ichigo to eat. She was right, to tell the truth. But Ichigo _really_ wants one, and they're so close to her…

Then an idea hit her. "Kish, will you share a cinnamon bun with me?" "Sure, Kitten. What's a Cimunim bun?" he asked, unable to say the word (my sister says it like that! She also says 'aminals' instead of animals!). Ichigo couldn't help but note how cute it is when he doesn't know what something is, and how he mispronounced the word. "C'mon, I'll show you," said Ichigo, grabbing Kish's hand and dragging him to the C.B (Cinnamon Bun) counter. "I'll have one large, please," she told the employee. They went to the back and came back with a rectangular white box. As Ichigo paid the person, Kish looked at the box with confusion.

She dragged the poor alien to a table after grabbing a few napkins. "Kitten, I'm very confused. Do humans really eat boxes? That would explain why trees are becoming extinct," said Kish, eyes filled with curiosity, love, and confusion. "Okay- one: we're not eating the box, but what's _inside_ the box. Also, trees can't become 'extinct', they simply are over used. There's a better word for it, but I don't know it," informed the cat girl, opening the white box.

She ripped the sides off the box like the crazy authoress would have so she'd be able to see the food better. Kish was, naturally, sitting next to her. She pushed the C.B between them and handed him a knife and fork. "I thought you eat with chop-sticks," he said, gripping the silverware like you would an ice cream cone. "You can't eat Cinnamon Buns with chop sticks!" exclaimed Ichigo, quickly deciding something.

She grabbed the knife from Kish's hand and cut the C.B into bite size pieces. Ichigo showed Kish how to hold his fork correctly before helping him stab a bite size piece. "Now put it in your mouth like this," said Ichigo, eating a bite size piece off of her fork as an example. Kish did exactly as she did, but got it all over his face. Ichigo burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked, clearly even more confused. '_He's so cute when he's confused!_' thought Ichigo. She handed him a napkin.

When he just stared at it, she sighed, and then helped him wipe off his face. When they finally managed to finish it, Kish's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Kish, what's wrong with you?" asked Ichigo, concern in her voice. "WhatdoyoumeanKitten?" he asked in a rush of words.

Then Ichigo realized what happened. "Kish, you're on a sugar rush! That happens to people who don't eat enough sugar!" informed Ichigo. "What'sasugarrushcanwerace? Yeah,let'ssprinttoyourhouse!" exclaimed Kish.

Unable to stand his non stop chatter any more, she did the one thing she knew for a fact would make him quiet. She put her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. Instinctively he kissed her back. When they broke apart, she realized that although she had managed to quiet him down for a few seconds, she had given him more energy!

"Kish, if you don't calm down, you won't be able to go to sleep! Then you'd be crabby and rude in the morning! Or just really quiet and shy, which is also really bad! I know from experience!" informed Ichigo. Kish's eyes seemed to be buzzing in his head, and were even wider than before. Sighing, Ichigo left him for a minute to get some water from the McDonalds counter. She walked back to Kish with a gallon of water in her hands.

"This should do the trick. Sorry, but this is my only idea," said the red head before pouring all the water onto Kish's head. Within seconds he was drenched head t' toe. The second the water hit him, he seemed to come out of a dream. "Jeez, Ichigo, did you have to get me so wet? Now I'm kinda cold…" he muttered. "Well, at least you're not on sugar rush any more. Please teleport me home. It's 8:00, and my parents are probably worried," said the cat girl, glomping Kish.

"You really are sopping wet. Sorry 'bout that," said Ichigo. Kish teleported her back home. "It's alright, Kitten. Thanks for- taking me to that place, even if it was a bit weird, and you poured water all over me," said Kish. "I said sorry!" whined Ichigo.

"Kitten, can I go to school with you tomorrow?" asked Kish randomly. "Huh? Why?" asked Ichigo. "Because _you_ go, and then I'd get to hang out with you more. And also so I can help you if you need me to, seeing all the changes," replied Kish. Ichigo stopped to think for a second. Normally the idea of going to school with Kish would terrify her, but with all the changes, it seemed quite appealing. She had been expecting him to want to go to school with her, which is why she bought him all those cool clothe.

"Sure, Kish. You can go with me tomorrow," she decided. "Thanks, Kitten. I knew you couldn't get enough of me," he teased. Ichigo was about to argue when he kissed her. "See y' tomorrow Koneko." And with that, he disappeared.

Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: I finally updated! Most of you probably didn't notice, but I typed my story differently today. If you noticed, tell me in a review!

Kish: Ichigo kissed me- again!

Ichigo: That's because I love you, Kish!

Kish: (stars in eyes) I love you too, Kitten!

Pudding&Tart: Eiiew! They kiss enough already in the story!

T.G: But I want Kishie to kiss me! It's no fair! (picks up keyboard and types something in it)

Kish: Tokyo Gal, I just realized something about you!

T.G: What? (poses)

Kish: That you're weird. I only love Ichigo.

T.G: NOOOOO! It didn't work! To make me feel better, R&R!


	4. Let's go to school!

T.G: Yes, I've finally updated!

Kish: Finally! I wanna go to school with Ichigo!

T.G: You'll get your wish soon enough!

Tart: Tokyo Gal doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but she does own her made up character, Coal, Mr. Zane, Ember Linsi, and Pie being called Plate!

T.G: I also own a cracker. Yay me!

**Thankies for Reviewing:**

**BabyGurl: **You're right. Kish did sound kinda like Pudding. That's kinda funny when I think about it… Anyways, Kish and Ichigo is my absolute fav couple! I'm sure you know that already from my stories, but… I dunno. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!

**SainGirl101:** You think you're weird? No one can beat me in weirdness! I'll give you an example. Only my family knows this, but since I'm saying this under a pen name… Three times in my life, a spider fell from the ceiling and into my food. I haven't eaten those foods ever again. Then when I was little, I went on a cruise. I set my water besides my bed. I wake up in the middle of the night, quite thirsty, and see a HUMONGOUS spider in my cup! It was most likely the affect of the water making it look bigger, but that image still haunts my mind years later. Just a few weeks after that, I either put paper towels over my cups, told my parents to watch it because it'll do tricks (as in play dead!), or put it upside down on a paper towel, and still do! Told you no one is weirder than me. Even I wonder how I manage to have so many friends…

**Mew of Fire:** Yay! Funniness rox! So I managed to make it at least some what funny? Awesome!

**MewKosho:** I love your fanfics! They rock. I love Kish/ Ichigo fluff also! I have to stop reading Ichigo/ Ryou fanfics, though. I had read almost all the fanfics with Kish/ Ichigo as the main characters, and was bored, so I started reading Ryou/ Ichigo to pass the time away. I have to stop myself before I get addicted to them… But that should be easy! All I have to do is stare at a picture of Kish with one of his sexy smirks- You weren't supposed to hear that!

**SireneTzukiDark: **Not that good at English? That could be a problem… Well, if you can't understand something in my story, just email me and I'll help you out! Oh, and thankies for the review!

**AppleCake:** Yay! Amazing fluff! I haven't tried to write romance stories before I started writing fan fiction, but I read all kinds of books (except mystery and really bad horror stories. I read before I go to bed, and horror stories don't give me good dreams…). I'm not known as a bookworm, but I'm known for liking to write, and my honesty. Yet I read when ever I go out to eat with my family and in the car. Jeez… I read books that help you become a better author (I've only read one so far, and am half way through my second one), and most kinds of fiction with the two acceptions, as I stated earlier. Once again I find myself blabbering… Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Black Devil:** I can't help but admit that Kish would probably look beyond hot in skateboarder clothe… He's just so cute! If only there was someone like him in real life! But know, there's no such thing as a boy with forest green hair, golden brown eyes, an adorable smirk, and such an awesome personality as Kish. I can't understand how Ichigo couldn't instantly fall in love with Kish when he offered her to come with him. If I were in her place, the human race would've been doomed… And I always reread my stories when they are updated to see how it looks on fan fiction, so when I read, 'A very confused Plate' I realized just how funny that sounded. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jenny-Chan: **I've written more! Yay! I just hope this chappie doesn't suck. I liked the sugar rush thing also. I didn't even mean to put it in. I was listening to a really fast song, and it reminded me of a sugar rush. Gotta love music! Makes my stories better. In fact, that's how I got this idea in the first place. The song Parallel Universe from the band Red Hot Chili Peppers!

**Now for the story! Chappie 4! Finally! Oh… T.G just saw a spider in her room! HELP ME! (That was not a lie. I did see a spider, and am now freaking out)**

**-**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After saying bye to Ichigo, Kish teleported to his room. It looked just how it did in his universe, thanks to the maids. As he was thinking, he didn't notice Taruto run into his room. When Tart jumped on Kish, the green haired alien jumped with surprise. "Jeez, knock before you come in!" Kish exclaimed in annoyance.

"Where've you been? I wanted to anno- I mean, talk to you hours ago!" lied Taruto. Kish grinned as he remembered what had happened that day. It had almost been like a dream. To him, it was a dream come true; so logically…

Taruto snapped him out of his thoughts once more. "I bet you're thinking about that hag. She dumped Malaya a month ago, so you must think you have a better chance with her. Yeah right… She hates you!" taunted Taruto. "No, she doesn't. We're going out. I bet Pudding likes YOU even more than you like her, if that's even possible," teased Kish, causing Taruto to blush. "I don't like her! And her name's Purin!" exclaimed Taruto, obviously angered that Kish could mess up her name. "And you got the hag to date you? Must be a miracle."

"What ever. Just let me sleep, you midget," said Kish, lying back on his bed, closing his eyes. Taruto glared at him and said, "I'm not a midget! All because you get to be prince and I don't…" before stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Kish was too confused to get mad at Taruto.

As Taruto walked to his own room, he thought, '_Kish better be better tomorrow; he has a meeting with the council.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish awoke to Taruto shaking him and saying, "I thought you're an early bird!" This surprised Kish. He loved to sleep in, and this Kisshu was an early bird? That was a bigger difference than you'd think…

"You have a meeting with the council. Did you forget that also?" Taruto questioned. "Actually yes… Do I HAVE to go?" whined Kish. Taruto looked surprised. "I could go for you, but you love to go. I thought it made you feel like you're in charge."

"Why would I even CARE about being in charge? And the only thing I love is Ichigo. Just go for me," said Kish. Taruto grinned ear to ear. "Thank you so much Kisshu- uh- Kish!" exclaimed Taruto, giving Kish a quick hug before teleporting off (he _is_ his brother in this dimension, y' know.).

Kish went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, and checked the time. Only 7:30? And Taruto said he was getting up late! What is _wrong_ with Kisshu?

Kish decided to go back to Earth and visit Ichigo. Wasn't he supposed to go to school with her today?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was about to get undressed when Kish appeared in her room. "GAH! PERVERT!" she screamed. It was a miracle he came _before_ she took off her clothe.

"What do you mean by 'pervert'? You're not naked or anything, Kitten! Or maybe that's why you're mad… You _wanted _me to come in when you were getting undressed," said Kish. Ichigo glared at him. "Yeah right!" That was, thank goodnessly enough, the truth. After all, she's only 13! Even so she blushed.

"Okay… the clothe I bought you is in my dresser drawers," informed Ichigo, gesturing to the drawer. "I'm allowed to pick my own outfit, right? Or does my koneko have a special plan to make me look sexy?" he questioned, and though his face was serious, his eyes were a different story.

"Pick out your own outfit! Why on earth would I want to make you look sexier than you already do? That would be bad," she said on accident, not even noticing it. That is, until Kish taunted with a smirk, "I hope you don't like me just for my looks, because as I've said, you're _my_ toy, not the other way around." Realizing her mistake, she glared at the alien. "Just pick an outfit!" Kish, still smirking, crossed his arms and said, "No. Pick it for me."

As Ichigo tried to pick the outfit, she felt Kish wrap his arms around her waist. "Perv!" she exclaimed. Kish put a strawberry shaped locket into her hand, and her eyes grew wide. She turned around and kissed him. When they broke apart, she whispered, "Thanks, Kish," as she put it on, taking off the bell that Masaya had given her and throwing it in the trash. All that bell did was bring bad memories. How ironic that she had gotten him a necklace also.

Smiling, she picked out a green T-shirt with ripped sleeves and the bottom part ripped strategically. The second thing she pulled out were jeans that would barely cover his feet, faded to almost white at the knees. She also got a green necklace that she had bought when he wasn't looking (It was NOT girly! It made Kish's hair seem even cuter!).

She handed him the clothe. "Go get dressed in there," she commanded, gesturing to the bathroom. When she was sure he had shut the door, she quickly changed into her clothe for that day. By the time he walked out, she was long finished putting on a pair of new strawberry clothe.

When she saw Kish, her cheeks turned red and her jaw dropped. He was beyond handsome. How could she ever not love someone so hot with such an awesome personality? The longer she stared at him, the more attractive he seemed. It was probably because he was smirking.

"See something you like?" he asked, startling Ichigo out of her thoughts. That's when she realized he was only an inch away from her. How'd that happen? Maybe she had been staring too intensely… Realizing he was waiting for an answer to that embarrassing question she instinctively replied, "Yes! Oh, uh… I mean n-." Kish cut her off with a breathtaking kiss. When they broke apart, she looked dazed. "Stop doing that! I absolutely don't like that," she hissed, though her eyes told a different story.

Just as Kish was going to kiss her again, she remembered something, and pushed him just a bit away from her. He looked at her questioningly, hurt and confusion in his eyes. "Sorry Koneko… Guess I should stop sneaking ki-."

Ichigo put a finger to his mouth. "That's not what I meant. Sorry for confusing you. I just wanted to give you this before I forget," she explained, putting the necklace on around his neck. It matched quite nicely with his hair and clothe, making him even cuter. Kish's eyes instantly lost any trace of hurt. "I'll wear it every day, Koneko."

Ichigo smiled brightly at the fact that Kish loved the gift. "I'll wear this every day too." Ichigo gestured to the strawberry locket. That seemed to make Kish even happier, for his eyes were filled with pure delight.

"Sorry to brake the moment, but I- we- need to get to school," informed Ichigo. Kish nodded as Ichigo grabbed her backpack. After she had gotten everything she needed, Kish grabbed her hand and teleported them to her school. They were actually ten minutes early. Is that amazing or what?

"Wait- your ears!" she exclaimed. Kish grinned as he put a hand next to each ear. Within seconds they looked just like a humans. "Pi- Plate gave me a potion that let's me change my ears at will," he explained.

"That's good. Don't sneak any kisses when we're at school!" commanded Ichigo, only getting a mischievous grin from the green haired alien. Rolling her eyes, she dragged him to the front office. "We're gonna get your schedule," said Ichigo. "Pie told me about school before we got to this dimension. Not much, but enough to know what schedules are. Can you hand me yours?" asked Kish, holding out his hand.

"Why?" questioned Ichigo, digging through her backpack for it. Instead of answering, he opened the front pocket of her backpack and took out a piece of paper- her schedule. When Ichigo just stared at him, he explained, "It was the only place you didn't look. Kitten, you're such a scatterbrain."

Ichigo walked up to the person behind the desk. "He's new and needs a schedule." The person nodded with a, "One moment." When Ichigo got the schedule, she handed it to Kish. "Hmm… No classes with Kitten? We can fix that…" he mumbled, putting his schedule in line with Ichigo's. He closed his eyes for a second, obviously concentrating quite hard. Once the papers started to smoke, he opened his eyes. When he compared the schedules again, he smirked.

When Ichigo saw his schedule, she gasped. "Kish! You can't do that!" His schedule was exactly the same as hers. "I just did. This way you can show me to my classes, and I can help you out if something's too different," explained Kish, smirking. Mumbling, she dragged Kish to the first class with Ms. Scane. There was only one minute till class starts, so Ichigo was… early! Ichigo took a seat next to the window.

Kish walked up to the teacher. "Excuse me, but I'm new." "Why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Momomiya?" asked Ms. Scane, though it was more like a demand. Hiding a smirk, Kish took a seat next to our favorite red-headed heroine (I like Will from W.I.T.C.H too, and she's a red headed heroine and the leader of her group).

When the class finally started, all the girls were staring at Kish dreamily. He was used to people staring at him when he attacked Earth, so he barely noticed.

"May you tell the class your name?" asked Ms. Scane. "Sure," he said, standing up. "I'm Kish- uh- Corbin." All the girls gave him their complete attention as he said his name.

In the middle of the class, the door flew open. Masa- I mean, Malaya walked into the room, wearing his usual casual clothe. He had a quick glance at Ichigo and took a seat next to Minto, who smiled at him. Wait- next to Minto? Jeez this dimension is messed up. Now Mint goes to her school and likes Masaya, who's in her first class!

Normally all the girls would be charmed at the mere sight of Malaya, but now their full attention was on Kish.

By lunch time, every person in the school knew about the 'super hot new boy'. Ichigo dragged him to the Mexican/ pizza lunch line. Ichigo got a pan pizza with anchovies (are those fish? If not, pretend that said salmon) on it, along with Kish, except his had only cheese.

"Kitten, mind if I sit with you?" asked Kish. "Course not," she replied, dragging him to a nearby table. When Kish stared blankly at the pizza, Ichigo rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to open it," she explained, taking off the top cardboard thingy for Kish before starting on her pizza. Kish followed suit, oblivious to the jealous looks he was getting from all the girls.

While they were eating, Malaya walked up to them. When Kish saw him, it took all his effort not to pound his face out.

"You look so cute with strawberry clothe, Ichigo. Mind if I join you?" he asked. Ichigo glared at him. "Like I'd ever be fond of you, you cheating scum." This caused Malaya to look confused and cock his head to the side before his eyes widened with realization. "You- you saw me kiss her…" he mumbled. Ichigo and Kish both heard him thanks to their good hearing (cat DNA, alien hearing.).

Kish put an arm around Ichigo's waist. "She's mine. You lost your chance." Thanks to how popular these two boys are, all the girls are secretly eves dropping, and are now dead jealous and surprised. Malaya a cheater? Ichigo getting the cute new boy to like her on his first day? This all really shocked the girls.

When Malaya walked away, Kish kissed Ichigo. She was kissing him back until she heard a few boys making hooting sounds and jumped away from him, face red. She glared at him, but only got a smirk in response. "I let you come to school with me, and this is how you repay me?" she demanded. Kish's smirk grew. "But you kissed me back, so you must have really liked kissing me." This caused Ichigo's blush to deepen. "What ever- we better get to class," she insisted, dragging him to math class.

He hadn't been paying attention in class all day, and none of the teachers had caught him. But this teacher was different. They're strict. Their name is Mr. Zane, and he keeps a close eye on any new student.

In the middle of his lesson, he noticed that Kish may be looking at him as he lectured, but his eyes were unfocused, as if he wasn't paying attention (which he wasn't. He was daydreaming about Ichigo. No, he didn't have one of those looks people supposedly get when they think about their crush! It just looked like he was in lala land.)

"Kish!" shouted Mr. Zane, causing Kish to jump with a start. He stood up. "Yes sir?" Mr. Zane smirked as he wrote an extremely hard problem on the board. "Answer this." Kish quickly glanced at it before saying, "E squared times 61." (Tokyo Gal made up those numbers and letters off the top of her head so don't get mad if that's not an answer to any question in the universe). All the girls seemed to like him even more. That was college level! Mr. Zane always says that if they don't pay attention, he'll give them a college question.

"T-that's correct. Maybe you should go to honors," suggested Mr. Zane. "No thanks, sir," replied Kish. Mr. Zane looked confused. "Why not?" "I wanna be with my Kitten," Kish replied simply. Ichigo's face was bright red and she was shrinking into her chair.

"What do you mean by your kitten? Pets aren't allowed at school!" yelled Mr. Zane. Kish put up a hand defensively. "No, not that kind of kitten! I mean Ichigo! She's my kitten!" he informed, causing all the girls to look even more jealous. He had just given Cranberry, who seems to now go by Ichigo, a pet name?

"Well, Cranberry's not doing very good in class. Perhaps you could help her grow a brain," said the teacher rudely. Ichigo hid a glare. Mr. Zane was actually quite nice in her dimension, but is completely retched in Cranberry's! Kish also hid a glare before sitting down. This teacher is really getting on his nerves…

All the girls' suspicions were confirmed. Kish had kissed Cranberry, hung out with her all day, and had even given her a pet name. He was already taken! Some girls didn't want to accept that fact, but most just stared with jealousy.

When school got out, Ichigo and Kish had decided to walk home. When they had barely started walking, Kish grabbed her wrist, twirled her around and kissed her in front of half the girls in the school, who were surprised when she pushed him off of her.

"Kish, you can't do that in front of the whole school!" she exclaimed. "Why not, Kitten? It's fun…" Saying this earned him a slap on the face. It didn't leave a mark, and was more out of annoyance than anger. "Kitten, that's so mean! I thought you liked me," he pouted, causing her to roll her eyes.

Just as they were about to get out of view of the school, a girl around Ichigo's age stepped in front of them. She had silky black hair that went a few inches past her shoulders and covered one of her eyes, loads of makeup, and brilliant green eyes. She was tall, wore a mini skirt and skin tight pink T-shirt. She was truly physically mature. Most boys would just fall at her feet, but Kish only thought one human was hot, and that the rest were average. And to him, this human looked ugly... "I'm Ember Linsi. Do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" she asked, fluttering her eye lashes.

Kish hugged Ichigo possessively. "Absolutely not; I worked hard to get this girl, and there's no way in heck I'm cheating on her." This caused Ember to glare at him, and a few- okay, much more than a few- girls to gasp from their hiding spots.

"You'll regret this, you know. When this girl bores you, I won't go out with you. Unless you change your mind now, that is," said Ember, flipping her hair in a way that most boys would love. Kish's glare turned into a smirk as he decided on how to answer that question. He turned Ichigo so she was facing him and kissed her hard. When Ichigo kissed him back, Ember just stormed off, eyes red. After she was out of view, Kish reluctantly broke the kiss. Ichigo was practically beaming at him. "Thanks," she whispered.

All the girls were stunned by what they saw. Kish had just turned down the most popular girl in school for Cranberry! And he said he had to work hard for her? Probably a lie, because no one could say no to Kish!

When they reached her home, they shared a quick kiss. "See y' tomorrow Kitty-Kat," said Kish. "Tomorrow's Saturday, so there's no school," informed Ichigo (if they have school on Saturday in Japan, too bad, because in my story they don't). Kish disappeared as Ichigo went inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kish got back to his space ship, he collapsed on his bed, ears turning back to normal. He had had so much energy five minutes ago, but now he felt exhausted… He shut his eyes and fell instantly asleep.

He felt something poking him and opened an eye. Staring at him was Taruto. "What d' you want?" he asked, shutting his eyes again. "Plate's making dinner tonight, remember? I know his food is bad, but if you skip dinner, he'll probably force me into eating your food _and _mine!" yelled Taruto, dragging the now-asleep Kish into the kitchen. He had fallen back asleep as Taruto had said, "Plate's making dinner tonight."

The next time he woke up, it was thanks to ice cold water that happened to be drenching him head t' toe. Next to him stood Taruto, holding an empty bucket. Kish was too tired to get mad and fell back asleep.

When Taruto saw this, he started to worry. Placing his friend on a kitchen chair (hey, aliens are strong and Kish is light!), he ran to the basement. Just as he expected, Plate was there. "Plate! Kish is dead!" lied Taruto. He knew that if he said that Kish kept falling asleep, Plate would ignore him. Upon hearing this, Plate instantly stopped what he was doing and followed Taruto to the kitchen.

Plate walked closer to Kish. "He's not dead, but he's not really asleep," he calculated. Taruto just stared t him with confusion. "What in he-." Plate covered his mouth. "No cussing. Someone your age shouldn't even know how to use those words in sentences."

Releasing his hand from Taruto's mouth, Plate explained, "He's under some kind of spell. I suppose it's the potion I gave him. According to what he's wearing, he was on Earth. Would you happen to know why, Taruto?" asked Plate. Taruto thought about whether he should tell Plate or not. They weren't enemies with the mews anymore and only fight them because they're bored now, so it should be fine.

"He said he was going out with Ichigo," informed Taruto. "Why d' you wanna know?" "It is good to know all the details. Perhaps the potion has an odd side affect, he ate something that messed with the potion, or did something else I do not know of," concluded Plate.

Plate disappeared, only to reappear just as quickly with a big box. He took a needle out of it. Taruto stared wide-eyed before jumping in front of Kish with his arms out protectively. "No! Kish is afraid of needles! Nobody sticks needles in my brother!" Plate just rolled his eyes. "Move out of the way, Taruto," ordered Plate.

Taruto did the first thing that came to his mind. He teleported away for a second, reappearing with a surprised Purin. "Taru-Taru! You took me to have dinner with you! But Purin needs to feed her brothers and sister, na no da! Maybe you can eat with us!" suggested Purin. Taruto mentally slapped himself. Why'd he just bring her? He should've brought Cranberry! She is, after all, Kish's girlfriend, and the strongest mew.

"Plate is trying to poke Kish with a needle! Help me stop him!" exclaimed Taruto. Pudding's eyes went wide. "Sure Taru-Taru! Mew Mew Purin Metamorphosis!" she exclaimed, kissing her pendant and changing into Mew Purin. Plate gave up and walked away. "Deal with him yourself then," is what he said before walking away. Plate couldn't but help they're over reacting. This side effect is most likely only temporary, so there should be nothing to worry about.

Taruto disappeared for another second before reappearing with Ichigo; then he disappeared once more to come back with Ryou, both of which looked angry. "I was fine when you only fought us for fun, but kidnapping us for fun? I knew you weren't trustworthy!" exclaimed Rei. Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Ryo- uh- Rei, I'm sure he took us here for a reason. Besides, why in the world would they want to kidnap you? It's not like you're a Mew Mew." "Purin can explain, na no da!" exclaimed Mew Purin.

Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Plate tried to poke Kisshu with a needle because he wouldn't wake up, but Taru-Taru didn't want him to! That's when he monkey-napped me. Then he snatched you two, na no da," she informed. Taruto nodded to confirm what she said.

"Well what did you want us for?" asked Rei exasperatedly. "Rei's really smart, Cranberry is very strong, and Purin helped me scare away Plate," Taruto explained. Rei walked up to Kish.

When Ichigo saw him, she hid a blush. He looks so cute when sleeping, even if he is drenched head t' toe. "Cranberry, why is he wearing Earth clothe?" questioned Rei suspiciously. "He's going to school with me, and my name's Ichigo!" exclaimed Ichigo. "He's _going to school with you_? Have you lost your mind? He's an al-," Rei never got to finish his sentence, for Ichigo smacked him so hard, it _had_ to leave a bruise. Rei rubbed his cheek.

"Don't _ever_ make fun of Kish again!" commanded Ichigo. "Kitten must really like me," said a familiar yet slightly drowsy voice. Ichigo looked over to see Kish looking at her, eyes barely open. She ran over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "What d' you mean? I'm just a bit tired, that's a-," and then Kish fell back asleep.

Rei walked over to Kish. "He's under some potion. I think the reason Plate got out that needle was to take a blood sample. Well, obviously that isn't gonna happen. I think I know how to help him," said Rei. Everyone looked at him with anticipation.

"We wait for it to wear off," he informed unhelpfully. Ichigo punched the bruise she had made. "Hey! I'm docking your pay for this," said Rei. Ichigo glared at him. "Isn't there a faster way?" Rei shook his head. "Not that I know of. He should be fine by noon tomorrow. We should leave now." "You can't leave us here with Plate! He'll end up killing Kish with some kind of experiment!" exclaimed Taruto. Everyone looked at Ichigo, who sweat dropped. "What?"

"Maybe you could take Kish to your house," suggested Taruto. "WHAT! NO! Boyfriend or not, he's still a perv!" she exclaimed. Taruto grinned. "If you don't, Plate'll end up killing him!" said Taruto dramatically. When everyone just kept staring at Ichigo, she exclaimed, "Fine! Just stop staring at me! And if he ends up coming back with a bruise, it'll be because he was an annoying perv!" exclaimed Ichigo, glomping Kish.

"Just- wait a sec," said Taruto, teleporting Rei and Purin home. After teleporting Ichigo and Kish to Cranberry's house, he went into his room, happy his plan had worked.

He already knew that Kish would awake at noon the next day. "If Kish isn't awake at that time, I would get to fill his place at the meeting the next morning. It's all a simple, painless plan," mumbled Taruto aloud, not noticing a pair of violet eyes staring at them that quickly disappeared.

All Taruto had to do was pour some of that stuff into Kish's breakfast. It kicks in when it's either dark or 7:00P.M- sometimes both. And it always lasts till lunch time of the next day. It's called 'Napping Serum'. Where did Tart get it, you may ask? He didn't _get_ it; he _stole _it from Plate's lab.

Taruto was getting to go to the council meeting tomorrow … the one that talks about whether or not they should get more people on their ship, and whether they get a house to share in the most beautiful part of his home world (they already saved their planet with Mew Aqua).

While Kisshu didn't want more people on the ship and Plate could care less, that's exactly what Taruto wants. Why? He has no clue about the racism people from other planets seem to hold against his kind. Every planet in this solar system- with the exception of Earth- taunts his people because they lost Earth, the third best planet in the galaxy. Even Kish, who's from the other dimension, knows this, but Taruto doesn't.

The maids were hoping for a miracle to let Kish go instead of Taruto. Even they would get taunted from any new people from different planets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: Okay, on a scale from 1-10, how was my story, with ten being 'completely rockin' and one being, 'horrific'?

Kish: What was with me falling asleep? And Tart could never think up a plan like that!

T.G: Tart can't, but _Taruto_ can. And I still haven't decided on whether Taruto actually gets to go to the council (which is a big meeting where they discuss important things. Only really important people are allowed to go).

Ichigo: You make me look dumb in Mr. Zane's class!

T.G: Not my fault Kish's smarter than you.

Ichigo: Yes it is! You wrote this story, so you got to choose who's smarter!

Kish: I'm smarter because I'm actually a year older than you, Kitten.

T.G: Kish! There you are! (Glomps him) You look so hot in skateboarder clothe!

Kish: …can't….breathe…

(Ichigo tackles T.G, freeing Kish in the process.)

Kish: Thanks, Kitten. You saved my life! Everyone's a fangirl…

Pudding: I'm not your fan, I'm your friend! In fact, I'm not even in this story, na no da! Only my double thingy, Purin, is! No fair, na no daaa… R&R and I'll do tricks for you! (Starts juggling ten eggs while standing on a giant ball.)


	5. Why Did You Wake Me Up?

T.G: WAAA! Sobs…sob…

Kish: What's _wrong_ with you? You take forever to update, and then cry when you do?

Ichigo: (smacks Kish) I'm sure there's a reason! And she adores you, Kish, so you should be _nice_ to her.

Kish: Only if I get a kiss for this. (Ichigo slaps him)

Kish: Fine, fine! TokyoGal? (walks up to her and gives her a hug. T.G is now happy again.)

Kish: What happened?

T.G: My computer crashed, and I had to restart this chappie! It's so unfair! I should've saved more often- it's all 4kidsTV fault!

Kish: (looking confused) Where'd that come from?

T.G: Well, I knew they had the MMP theme song on that site and a character thing that tells about characters for MMP on the 4kids website, so I went there. Then I listened to the theme song, and it sucked beyond belief. After that I clicked on a character with an adorably familiar face and a horrible English name- Dren. As it was trying to load, my computer crashed. It's all 4Kids TV'S FAULT! WAAA! They ruin Kish's name, have a horrible theme song, and then make my computer crash!

Kish: Though you've seemed to have gone crazy, because there's no way that website could cause your computer to crash- They ruined my name? The only names I'll _ever_ go by, unless I'm pretending, hear me, _pretending_, to have a different name, is Kish, Kisshu, and Quiche! Though Quiche sounds kinda funny, I'm told that I'm named that in the Japanese manga?

T.G: Yeah… 4Kids TV completely ruined your name, Kishy! But I need to thank reviewers, and then I need to start the story. If I don't cheer up, I'll end up making the story depressing, which is the last thing I want.

Disclaimer: Me no own TokyoMewMew. WAA! More sadness! But I do own Coal from my other story, A New Beginning!

**Thanks for Reviewing:**

**Mystery person: **Well, though you didn't put a name, I'm still glad you reviewed! All reviews are welcome! And Yayness! A ten! Thankies!

**Applecake: **Yeah, Ichigo does act the same. After all, Kish partly likes her because of her feistiness. He said so in the six manga book! Which was a sad book… I felt so bad for Kish in that one. And I'll try to make this one long to make up for the long wait! Dumb computer crash… It's all 4kids TV fault! I wish I could say that, but I doubt their site had a special way of shutting down computers. Yay for ten! Thankies for reviewing!

**BlackDevil: **I agree- how _can_ anyone resist Kish's sexy smirk? He's such a doll, and is even cuter in skateboarder clothe. No, I haven't seen a picture of him in those kinda clothe, but I can imagine it! And thankies for reviewing!

**MewKosho: **Yeah, fluffiness rox! And I bet Kish'd look cute when he's sleeping…Thanks for the review!

**MewOfFire:** You agree that spiders are scary? Yay, I'm not alone! And even more yayness, I got a ten! Thank you for the review! Hey, that rhymes! Kinda!

**-**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Tart teleported Kish and Ichigo home, he disappeared back to his space ship. Ichigo was a bit confused from what had happened, so for about five minutes straight, she stood there, still hugging Kish, taking in what had happened.

Then the facts hit full force. _Where is Kish going to sleep?_ Not in her parents room- her parents are home. Not downstairs- her parents will see him there. What bout the guest bedroom? She hadn't looked at it for a while, so decided to check it out.

After gently setting Kish on her bed, she looked into the room next to hers, and gasped at what she saw. That's where all her old toys went! In her own dimension, all her stuffed animals had magically disappeared when she had gone to a sleepover at Mint's house. She had asked her mom, Sakura, where they had gone, and she simply replied with an, "I don't know. Maybe you should take better care of your stuff, and they won't get lost."

In the guest room, there were papers, stuffed animals, clothe, etc. everywhere- counting on the bed. On top of all that, it was extremely dusty. She quickly yet silently walked back to her room, to find Kish still asleep on her bed.

Now where can that cute alien sleep? Definitely not in the closet or floor. Outside? Now who suggested that? She gulped as she realized the only option left.

She jumped into bed and landed on all fours, cat style (no, she didn't land on Kish!). She pulled the blankets over the green haired alien and herself, face reflecting her hair.

Meanwhile, her dad was sleeping in his room, and had accidentally left the windows open. All the cold air had went out the window. The heat woke him up. He slowly got out of bed and shut the window, soon after turning the air conditioning on to 70. And boy did Ichigo's room become cold…

_I wonder why it got so cold,_ she thought to herself. Instinctively she cuddled up next to Kish, who even in his sleep hugged her back, causing her blush to deepen.

A few hours later, she was woken up by someone saying her name. She slowly opened an eye a crack. Both eyes opened all the way when she saw that Plate was in her room.

Remembering the recent events, her eyes grew wide. "You can't have Kish! He's mine! Uh- I mean, I'm not letting you kill him!" exclaimed the cat girl, hugging Kish possessively. Plate simply rolled his eyes.

"I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to help get him to wake up by 6A.M," said Plate. Ichigo's eyes shrunk back to their original size. "And how'd you do that?" "I won't, you will," said Plate, getting a tiny orange-liquid-filled bottle out of a hidden pocket. "Get him to drink this now. Then set your alarm clock for 5:30. If he doesn't wake by 6, do anything you can think of to wake him up. It is essential that he wakes up." Plate handed Ichigo the bottle.

"But why do you want him to wake up so badly? I thought he'd wake up by noon," said Ichigo confusedly.

"He will, but there's a council meeting tomorrow. It decides whether we get new members on our ship. If Tart goes, we'll end up with about three new members. The problem with that is that these other races are grumpy and despise are kind for losing earth to you humans. They hated us before we lost to you, but now it's even worse. If we are going to have any hope of not gaining new members, it's if Kish goes to the council, and you help," explained Plate.

"Fine, fine. But how can I help?" asked Ichigo. "Kisshu has been too bossy in council and is making everyone nuts. They figured if he brought his girlfriend or wife with him, they could help him decide and calm down," explained Plate. "Kish has a wife and girlfriend? But he said he loves me!" exclaimed Ichigo, looking hurt.

"That's not what I meant. The only girl he has a relationship with is you. Which is why YOU need to go to the council meeting with him," clarified Plate. "Oh. Well, that's good," replied Ichigo. "Now make sure you pour that entire bottle into his mouth and set your alarm clock for 5:30," ordered Plate before disappearing.

Ichigo pulled the cork out of the bottle. Hoping Kish wouldn't choke; she sat him up and poured the oddly orange liquid into his mouth. To her delight, Kish didn't choke. Yay!

Within minutes of setting her alarm clock, she was asleep.

It seemed all too soon when she was startled awake by an annoying _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. _She jumped out of bed, took a shower, brushed her teeth and hair, got dressed, and all that morning stuff. When she came back to her bed, Kish was still asleep. It was about 5:58.

"Wake up, Kish," she whispered into his ear. When he didn't wake up, she mentally hit herself for thinking that'd work. After that she decided to poke him. Well, that didn't work. She tried tickling him, shaking him, anything she could think of, but the alien boy would _not_ wake up. The fact that he didn't even flinch when she tickled him proved that this was the work of what ever put him asleep. Now she had only two ideas left.

Ichigo looked in the kitchen for a bucket but didn't find one. Then she realized pouring ice cold water on him wouldn't work because the water in her house took twenty minutes to get cold, and they didn't have that much time. That only left one idea…

She pulled the adorable green-haired alien into a tight embrace and kissed him. His eyes instantly popped open, showing twin pools of gold. When he realized what was happening, he kissed Ichigo back. When they broke apart, he looked around the room.

"Kitten, why am I in your room? I didn't know you wanted to sleep with me so bad," said Kish pervertedly, a smirk on his face. Ichigo smacked him as hard as she could. "I didn't share a bed with you because I wanted to! Taruto said that if I didn't take you to my house, Plate would kill you! There was no where else for you to sleep!" exclaimed a very flustered cat girl. "Sure, sure. That's what they all say… So why'd you wake me up at-(looks at clock) 6 in the morning?" questioned Kish. "Just teleport us to Plate. He can explain things," replied Ichigo. Kish glomped Ichigo, and the next thing they knew, they were standing in Plate's room.

Plate got up from typing on his computer to face them. "Plate, why did Kitten wake me up so early?" asked Kish.

Before Plate could answer, Taruto ran into the room. When he saw Kish, his grin turned into a glare.

"What's _he_ doing here? Wasn't he asleep?" asked the youngest alien. "Yes, but obviously he woke up," stated Plate. Taruto inspected Kish better. "Hey- what'd you do to the old hag? Obviously something bad if she smacked you hard enough to leave a bruise," teased Taruto, getting both Kish and Ichigo to glower at him. "Midget!" exclaimed Ichigo. Taruto stuck out his tongue. "I'm not a midget! And you're a hag! Besides- what'd Kish do?" asked Taruto.

"He said something perverted, as I expected, and got what was coming for him! And a midget like you has no right to call me a hag!" exclaimed Ichigo. Plate picked Taruto up and set him outside. "HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THA-." Plate cut him off by shutting the door. They could hear Taruto stomping to his room, and then a door slamming.

After that was over, Plate explained all about the council before he led them down a few halls/corridors. He stopped before a room and held the door open for Kish and Ichigo (Oh- I forgot to mention- they were now wearing dressy clothes. They both had name tags. Kish was wearing a suit and Ichigo a black dress. Kish looks better in skate boarder clothe, though… Back to the story!).

In the room was a long and narrow (T.G almost put thin) table. It had four seats on each of the long sides, and two seats on each of the narrow sides. Kish and Ichigo took the only two seats left, which were on the two seats on one of the narrow sides.

Sitting across the room from Kish was an alien in his early 30's. He had light black hair that went down to his shoulders, but the whole right side of his head was shaved. He had brilliant blue eyes. The alien also had pointy ears and pale skin (duh). He had a name tag that said, "Myron" on it. On his left and across from Ichigo was another alien.

This alien had a name tag that said "Evelyn" (pronounced Eh-vol-in). She looked to be about fourteen. Her jet black hair was worn down; falling in perfect natural curls half way down her back. She wore her bangs in a pigtail on the right side of her head. Evelyn's bright green eyes stood out brilliantly against her pale skin and dark hair, and seemed to glow with superiority, kindness, and wisdom. She was a few inches taller than Ichigo, was really thin, and carried herself like she's above everyone else, yet is still there for them if they need her. She is the princess of Kisshu's planet.

In this dimension, there are two kingdoms on Kisshu's planet. This way if the people don't like how one kingdom rules they have a better chance somewhere else. Then they're supposed to marry someone who's not directly royal so there's a new blood line in the realm. Let's pretend that Kish and Ichigo somehow found that out.

Myron stood up. His voice plus his posture would have made him look really serious if it weren't for his hair. That just through off the whole important look.

"We are gathered here today (somehow that sounds familiar…) to talk about whether Kisshu-Sama gets 3 new people aboard his spaceship. General Ezekiel, please state why this is." An alien guy who looked to be in his late 30's stood up.

"To get a bigger spaceship, Prince Kisshu (Kish barely stops himself from flinching when he hears his full name again) would need 3 more co-workers. Also, it would be good for the prince to meet with people from different planets. It would help hold peace between the galaxies. Kisshu-Sama, what do you have to say on the matter?" asked Ezekiel before sitting down.

From observance, he knew to stand up. "If I'm dating someone from Earth, a mew mew no less, isn't that enough to show our planet wants peace?" questioned Kish, causing Ichigo to slightly blush (she blushes too easily… -.-). After Kish sat down, mumbling started as everyone discussed this, and how Kish had a good point.

When Myron stood up, the room went dead silent. "Kisshu, may you tell us the young ladies name?" he asked, gesturing to Ichigo. "This is my girlfriend, Ichigo Momomiya," informed Kish.

_Now how does Kish know my last name? He's even more of a stalker than I thought! At least he's a cute stocker…_ thought Ichigo.

"Miss Momomiya, do you have an opinion on the matter?" asked Myron. Ichigo nodded before standing up, what Plate said in mind.

"I do not think that Kisshu should have new co-workers, because if he needs any help, my friends are there for him. It probably would end up doing the opposite of what you planned, anyways. If you put them in the same spaceship, they will end up fighting a lot, and it is not good to put Kisshu under a lot of stress when he has to make important decisions," Ichigo pointed out wisely. This speech had changed a lot of peoples' minds. When Ichigo sat down, Evelyn stood up.

"Thank you for that wonderful speech, Miss Momomiya. You will make a great future queen for our world. We need someone like you to help our planet," said the beautiful alien princess before sitting down.

"You may now cast your votes," said Myron, before putting out a ballot box. When all the votes were cast (yes, Kish and Ichigo voted), Ezekiel counted them. "Kisshu-Sama will have no added co-workers. This meeting is now over," he stated, before leaving the room, soon followed by everyone else.

Ichigo and Kish were about to turn a corner, when a figure teleported in front of them. It was Evelyn. "Kisshu- you're pretty cute. Too bad you have a girl friend, and our love is forbidden. Anyways, my family is throwing a party and inviting people from all over the universe," she said, handing Ichigo and Kish each an invitation. When she was gone, Ichigo glared after her.

"I hope you don't like her, Kish. I thought you loved me!" exclaimed Ichigo, looking sad. "Kitten! Don't think like that! Of course I love you! You're the only Koneko for me," said Kish, hugging her tightly. Instantly her depressed look was replaced with a blissful one. "Thanks, Kish," she whispered, hugging him back as he teleported her to Cranberry's house.

"Nani? Why're we here?" questioned Ichigo. "Kitten, I know you must like that dress, but I didn't think you'd want to wear it all day," said Kish. Ichigo nodded when she understood. (Remember, Kish is pretending to be an exchange student). Kish took out the potion and drank some, making his ears look like a humans. (keep in mind, it wasn't the potion that made him sleep, but TARUTO, so Kish'll be fine).

When Ichigo opened the door, she saw her dad and mom talking in the kitchen. Curious as ever, she whispered to Kish, "Can you listen with me? That way if they're going to walk out, you can teleport us someplace where we won't get caught." Kish nodded as they made their way next to the kitchen door.

"But we can't leave those two home alone! Who knows what will happen?" came Shintaro's voice. "Nonsense. Ichigo is a smart girl, and Kish seems like a good young man. We can trust them with the house," said Sakura. "But he's a _boy_. I don't want Ichigo to be stuck in a house with a boy. That can only lead to disaster," argued Shintaro. "Honey, it'll only be for one night," disagreed Sakura. "EXACTLY! WHO KNOWS WHAT CAN HAPPEN FOR A WHOLE NIGHT!" exclaimed Ichigo's dad.

"If it makes you feel better, perhaps we can ask Ichigo if she wants to sleep over at a friend's house that day," said Sakura. "And leave Kish with the house? That's even worse!" "Kish is a good young man, and he won't have the house to himself, because he'll go to the sleep over too," said Sakura. Even Kish and Ichigo could feel the anger coming from Shintaro. "He's going to a sleep over with Ichigo? That's horrible!" "Why don't we talk to them and see what they think?" suggested Sakura. Shintaro sighed. "Fine, we'll ask them. But I don't like this sleep over idea."

As Sakura and Shintaro made their way out of the kitchen, Kish teleported Ichigo and himself to Cranberry's room. "Kish, you should go to your room and change into the clothe I bought you," ordered Ichigo. "Good idea, Koneko," said the green haired alien. He quickly kissed her on the cheek before teleporting to his room.

Ichigo changed into a denim skirt and pink tank top decorated with strawberries in record time. The second she was done putting her black dress in the closet and plopped herself onto her bed, the bedroom door opened, revealing Shintaro.

"Ichigo, your mom and I need to talk to you. This is very serious," he said in a grim voice. Ichigo jumped out of her bed cat style, landing on all fours (her dad looked kinda shocked) before following him to the living room. Sakura was already there with Kish. Kish was wearing jeans with a hint of green and a dark green T-shirt. Ichigo sat next to the alien.

"Ichigo, your dad and I want to go to the Cricket Pavilion in a few days, which means your dad and I will be home from the morning of April 10 to the night of April 12 (tomorrow -which is Saturday- to Tuesday). Your dad doesn't think that's safe," said Sakura. (The Cricket Pavilion exists. It's a rock concert). "Wait- isn't the Cricket Pavilion in July? Last time it landed on 4th of July!" exclaimed Ichigo. Sakura looked confused and shook her head.

'_Must be because we're in a different dimension,'_ thought Ichigo.

"So we were thinking that you two could go to a friend's house while we're gone," said Sakura. Ichigo thought for a second, before getting an idea. "We could sleep over at the café. I'm sure Ryou wouldn't mind!" she lied.

"But Ryou's a boy too! NOOO!" shouted Shintaro. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Dear, it'll be fine. Ichigo will invite her friends to come, and Kish will invite his." This got Kish's attention. The only friends he has are Ichigo, Pie, and Tart- but now he has Taruto and Plate, who he barely knows. Maybe he'd invite them anyways.

"So Ichigo and Kish- go to the café and ask Shirogane," said Sakura before Shintaro could yell again. The two teens didn't need to be asked twice. They were out the door in a matter of seconds.

The second they were out of view from the house, Kish teleported them inside the café. Being a Sunday, the café's closed. But as we all know, Ryou lives in the café (check manga book 1, pg 119. No, I didn't memorize the page number!).

"Kish, wait here," ordered Ichigo before going upstairs. Still not learning from past experiences, she barged into the room. Too bad Ryou was lying in his bed with his shirt off.

"KYAAA! HENTAI! BAKA!" exclaimed the flustered car girl, throwing anything she could get her hands on at him. "Cranberry, stop it! You're the one who didn't knock!" pointed out 'Ryou'. "It's Ichigo, not Cranberry! And Ryou, that's no excuse to walk around with your shirt off!" exclaimed Ichigo. "It's not Ryou, it's Rei," Rei said nonchalantly.

Meanwhile, Kish was downstairs, hearing all of this. "Your name doesn't matter! You still shouldn't walk around with your shirt off!" yelled Ichigo from Rei's room. Kish, very curious, flew upstairs, just out of view from the two bickering humans.

Rei was pulling on a shirt while trying to stop Ichigo from scratching him. "So why did you burst into my room on a Saturday? If you wanted to go to work so bad…" "No, you baka! I wanted to know if the girls, aliens and myself could stay at the café tomorrow to Tuesday!" informed Ichigo.

Then Rei got an idea. "Fine." Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really? NYANYANYANYA!" she exclaimed excitedly as her cat ears and tail popped out. When Rei smirked, she stopped smiling. "Under one condition," Rei added. "What?" questioned Ichigo. "You let me take a blood sample and go to a haunted house with Minto." Ichigo's eyes widened. "BUT I'M AFRAID OF GHOSTS AND NEEDLES! NYAAAA!" This time she turned into a cat.

Rei rolled his eyes. "Need some help?" he questioned. He was about to ick her up, when she shook her head. "Meow mew." Then she ran out of the room and started to look for Kish. Rei quickly followed her out. He saw Kish teleport in front of her.

"Ichigo turns into a cat? How come I don't know this?" questioned the green haired alien. "The only way for her to turn back is if you kiss her," informed Rei, somehow knowing Kish wasn't there to hurt Ichigo. Must be this dimension.

"So my Koneko's a real kitten? That's pretty cool. Maybe I should keep her this way," teased Kish, getting a scratch in the face. "Jeez- even as a cat you're feisty." Kish gave Ichigo a kiss, and soon she was kissing him in her human form. When they just continued kissing, Rei said, "Ahem" and Ichigo pushed Kish off of her, giving him a glare.

"Fine. I'll go to the ghost house and get a blood sample- but why am I going with Mint?" questioned Ichigo. "She's not afraid of ghosts- this is the scariest one in the world. Being rich, I can afford to let you go. I'd send you with Purin, but she's too energetic. Retasu's too shy, and Fuji- she just won't go," Rei pointed out. "I'll go with Kitten," offered Kish. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"But that's even worse than Mint coming! NYAAA! NOOO! I'M DOOMED!" bawled Ichigo, sobbing. "I doubted Mint would agree to come anyways. Kisshu, you can go with her," decided Rei. "It's KISH, not Kisshu! I hate my full name! And I can go with my Koneko? That'll be fun," said Kish, causing Ichigo to glare at him.

Rei took a cell phone out of his pocket. "Kichin? Yeah… Okay… Cranberry (Ichigo glares at him) - I mean Ichigo- said she'll get her blood taken. Can you get two tickets to Haunted Horrors? You know- that place in America. Yeah… Thanks." After he hung up, he smirked. "Okay, Ichigo. You can have your sleep over. You can invite the mews and aliens." Ichigo shivered. "I'm starting to wonder if it was worth it…"

"Here- what about I take a blood sample now?" asked Rei, pulling out a needle. "NYAAAN! KISH, SAVE ME!" She exclaimed, jumping into Kish's arms. "Rei- you can't take blood with a sewing needle," Kish pointed out. "Oh yeah… I forgot. Well, Kichin will be here in five minutes. Then he'll take a blood sample. And maybe then we can figure out what's wrong with Ichigo," said Rei, causing Ichigo to roll her eyes. "I doubt a blood sample can help!"

"And Kisshu- why don't you want to be called that?" questioned Rei. "Because that name sucks! Call me Kish!" exclaimed the green haired alien. "I think it's cute! Kisshu, Kisshu- it's fun to say," Ichigo whispered into his ear. Kish visibly flinched. "Stop it! I hate that name! What about after Keiichiro turns into a vampire, we go ask Pie and Tart if they want to come?" suggested Kish. Ichigo burst out laughing. Rei was on the verge of laughing himself.

"What's so funny!" demanded the poor alien. "Keiichiro's not turning into a vampire! He's taking my blood the normal way!" informed Ichigo, still giggling. Before Kish could reply, the door opened, revealing Kichin.

"Someone need their blood taken?" Kichin asked.

TokyoGal: I've finally updated! **By the way, anyone know where you can get the TMM episodes on DVD for cheep?** And remember- web addresses and emails are DELETED in reviews. It's not my fault- fan fiction does it. Like not allowing me to use that starry thing above the eight, or a percent sign, in my stories! No fair! So if you send me a web address, it has to be spaced out- sorta like this: www dot yahoo dot com. I have them on DVD- all 52 episodes- but I got them off ebay. I just got lucky and found all the episodes for twenty dollars. A friend of mine wants to know, so if you have an answer, tell me!

Kish: What's with scaring Kitten?

Ichigo: I'm terrified of ghosts! NOOO!

T.G: Sorry, but I'm the authoress, not you! Ryou- since you're not really in this story, and only your other dimension self is, may you do the honors?

Ryou: At least I'll get some part in this whole story… Read and Review.


	6. Sleep Over at Mints and Truth revealed!

T.G: Sorry it took so long to update… I've started a website and that took up most of my time. Hey- maybe you can check it! And sign my guest book! That'd make my day… I have a page on it labeled 'My Characters' that shows the characters I made up for this and other TMM stories..

Dark from D.N. Angel: (walks into room) what did I miss?

T.G: Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you people that Dark will be helping me type my stories now! He's so hot!

Dark: …

T.G: Maybe I shouldn't've said that… Dark, do the disclaimer!

Dark: Sure. Tokyo Gal doesn't own TMM or me. She has also never French kissed anyone- you'll see why I said this.

T.G: Yep! Now time to thank the wonderful reviewers!

**Thank You for Reviewing:**

**Apple-Cake: **Glad you like the story! Kish and Ichigo is my absolute fav couple!

**Mew Meiko: **About the vampires… Not even I, the authoress, know how Kish knows about them… I just thought it would be fun to add in. And it was! Yayness! Thanks for the review!

**TheFoxGirlKitsune: **Yayness! I updated! Glad you like the story! And thanks so much for the review!

**BlackDevil: **What's happening on the other side? That shall be revealed in a sequel… I think… I have two sequel ideas, but I'm sure I can make one of them an epilogue to this story. How long are they gonna stay in the Parallel Universe? Until they get used to it or something… But, y'see, like in my story "A New Beginning' this is a great chance to get Kish and Ichigo together (because in both stories, they go into what could be considered a different dimension). I'm glad you like the story!

**MewKosho: **To tell the truth, I have no idea whether Ichigo's afraid of needles. They didn't mention it in the anime or manga, so I just added that in. I do know she's afraid of ghosts, and according to the anime, afraid of bugs. Glad you like the story, and thanks for reviewing!

**DarkGreenPrietess: **Very glad you like this chappie! Aren't you, Dark? Dark from D.N.Angel: Yep. T.G: Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadow: **Thankies so much! That helps a lot! It truly does. And thanks for reviewing!

**MewofFire: **Shadow told me you could watch Tokyo Mew Mew episodes for free at www dot keiichianimeforever dot com! Thankies for the review, and glad you like the story so far!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone need their blood taken?" asked Kichin. Ichigo's eyes grew wide as she clung onto Kish.

"Rei, isn't there another way?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Nope. We made a deal. Do you want the sleep over or not?" asked Rei. "Follow me to the basement," ordered Kichin. Ichigo obeyed, still clinging to Kish. When they got to their destination, Kichin had Ichigo take a seat in a comfortable chair. A bunch of equipment was around her. Kish was kneeling next to her, because she had pulled him down in the process of sitting.

"Ichigo, Kichin will need that arm. Let go of Kish," ordered Rei. Ichigo shook her head.

"Why can't Kitten hug me? Maybe I can go to her other side," suggested Kish. "Alright," said Kichin as the cute alien went to Ichigo's other side.

"If you relax your muscles and don't move, it won't hurt," advised Kichin. Ichigo nodded. She was surprised when it actually _didn't_ hurt; at least not more than a millisecond.

Five minutes later, Kichin was done. He put a Band-Aid on Ichigo's arm before setting the blood samples into a machine. Ichigo stood up, but was still glomping Kish.

_BEEEEEEPP! _When the machine made that sound, everyone jumped with a start. "Oh- just the machine," informed Kichin before taking out a paper. "Rei, come look at these results," ordered Kichin. Rei obliged. When he saw the results, he looked puzzled, for once.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo. "I don't have cancer, do I?" demanded Ichigo, getting frantic. "Then I'll loose my hair, and my parents and friends- maybe not you, Kish- will hate me, and-," Rei cut her off. "You don't have cancer." Ichigo let out a breath. "That's a relief." Kish nodded. "Yeah… So what's cancer?" "A horrible human disease that can kill some," informed Rei. "That sucks…" mumbled the alien.

"So what's wrong?" asked Ichigo. "Well…we injected you with Iriomote Wild Cat DNA and an unnoticeable and non-affective amount of Leopard DNA that will only change the colors of your mew self, but this says you only have the Wild Cat DNA," informed Kichin. "Nani? What are you talking about?" demanded the cat girl. "Maybe Kisshu- I mean Kish- changed your DNA," suggested Rei. Ichigo and Kish both glared at him. "Kish would never do such a thing! And besides- what reason would he have for doing that!" demanded Ichigo.

"I know nothing about changing DNA. And why would I change my Koneko's DNA? Then her cute cat ears would be different," teased Kish, causing Ichigo's ears to pop up. "Hmm… It's been a while since I've seen those cat ears of yours," informed Kish, starting to play with her feline ears. "Nyaaa! Stop it!" exclaimed Ichigo, though like most cats, she likes it when people scratch behind her ears.

"What ever- so Ichigo, do you know why your DNA's different?" asked Rei. "Kish, do you think we should tell him that we're not from here?" Ichigo whispered into the alien's ear. If she were whispering into a human's ear, they wouldn't have heard her. "No… Then he'd probably freak out and tell everyone," Kish whispered into one of her cat ears. "So do you know or not?" demanded Rei.

"Umm… Only if you don't tell anyone!" declared Ichigo. "Why not?" asked Kichin. "If I tell you, you'll understand. But you have to promise!" affirmed the red head, cat ears still atop her head. "I promise that I won't tell a soul," said Kichin. Ichigo and Kish shifted their gazes to Rei.

"Fine; I promise I won't tell anyone," said Rei nonchalantly. "How do we know if you're lying?" demanded Ichigo. "You don't. But I'm a person who keeps his word. So you can trust me. Now what do you have to tell us?" asked Rei.

Ichigo looked at Kish, her eyes asking him to start. "Guess I'm sarting... Okay- Kitten and I are from a different dimension. Ichigo- you tell them the rest." Then he whispered into her ear, "Don't want to give away any of your secrets." Ichigo blushed but nodded.

"I had gotten upset, and Kish decided that he'd try and cheer me up. He took me to this place, we found a portal, and then we appeared in this dimension," explained Ichigo, managing to give out the least amount of information possible.

Rei and Kichin both looked surprised. Rei was the first to break the silence. "Then what happened to Cranberry and Kisshu?" "I believe they replaced Kish and me in our dimension," informed Ichigo.

"That'd explain quite a few things. Guess you're having a sleep over tomorrow." Ichigo nodded. "Yep!" "I'll tell the other mews," volunteered Kichin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, her parents were about to leave for the air port, and Kish and Ichigo had packed fort the sleep over.

"Remember- no flirting with boys!" shouted her dad. "Love you honey! See you in a few days!" said her mom, before they both left. When the cars were out of site, Ichigo said, "Kish, you still need to ask Taruto and Plate if they can come…" "I hope you're not reminding me because you've fallen in love with Taruto- because that'd be hurtful and wrong," said Kish. Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Like I could ever pick a midget over you."

Seeming much more happy, Kish teleported them both into Plate's room. When he saw Kish, he jumped off his computer and onto his feet.

"Yes, Kish-sama?" he asked. "Uh- just call me Kish. I wanted to know if you'll go to a- Ichigo, why don't you tell him?" asked Kish, not knowing what was going to happen himself. "Okay. We are asking if you and Taruto will go to a sleep over at the café with us," explained Ichigo. "Is that an order?" asked Plate. "Why would it be an order? You really are so weird sometimes, Plate," mumbled Kish. Ichigo slapped him. "It's not nice to torment the clueless!"

"I shall go then. I'm sure Taruto would be overjoyed to see Purin… So when is it?" questioned Plate. "Today- at 7 o'clock," informed Ichigo. "Yes- I shall tell Taruto and then start packing right away." With that said, Plate disappeared. "And I thought he was weird before…" whispered Kish, before teleporting Ichigo and himself to Cranberry's room.

"I'm going to start packing- you should to," informed Ichigo. "What do I pack with?" questioned the green haired alien. "A suitcase." When Kish just cocked his head to the side in confusion, Ichigo sighed before pulling something out of her closet. "This is a suitcase. Put all your stuff in it."

A few hours later, they were both exhausted from searching through piles of junk, trying to find what they'd need.

"Kitten, I seriously don't see why we needed one of your dad's shirts," said Kish. "What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo, sincerely confused. "Well- you kept trying to put one of his shirts into the suit case," the alien informed. "I did? Oh- wait a sec! That's not a shirt! That's a blanket!" exclaimed the cat girl. "Jeez- blaming me for something I didn't do," complained the red head, shaking her head.

Then they glanced at the clock and saw that it was- 7:10. "OMIGOSH! WE'RE LATE!" exclaimed Ichigo, turning into a cat, and continuing to jump around. "Eh- Ichigo?" Kish asked. He picked up neko Ichigo. "Maybe I should keep you like this." Ichigo hissed as he said this. "You're even feisty as a cat…" he said before kissing her.

"We're late!" exclaimed the now-human red head. "Grab your suitcase," ordered Kish before grabbing his own suitcase. When Ichigo had her suitcase, she glomped Kish. The next thing she knew, they were standing inside the café. Plate, Taruto, Purin, Fuji, Minto, Retasu, Rei, and Kichin were there, waiting for Kish and Ichigo to _finally_ arrive.

"Nyan- sorry for being late!" "Minto decided to let us stay at her house, na no da!" informed Purin, as hyper as ever. "Really?" questioned Cranberry. That was unlike her. "It was either that or I sleep on the dirty café floor," replied Minto, nose in the air. That'd explain it…

The doors burst open, and two people stood there, one a boy, one a girl. They both had brown hair and Dark Brown eyes. They were about the same height, though the boy was a bit taller. Some would call them twins, but they're actually boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Like, we're here!" shouted the girl. "Misty, you're so loud, dude!" said the boy next to her. 'Misty' punched him in the shoulder. "Stop, like, complaining, Malik!" (Misty and Malik were the replacement of Miwa and Moe in this dimension, because the authoress doesn't know that much about Miwa and Moe. You can find out more about Misty and Malik if you go to TokyoGal's home page and look under the 'My Characters' section)

"Who are they?" asked Kish. "Oh! I see you two are, like, finally together!" shouted Misty. "What are you talking about?" questioned Ichigo. "Forget it, Misty; Cranberry is too wimpy to admit it, dude," said Malik. "Admit what?" demanded Ichigo. "If you won't tell them, I, like, will for you!" said Misty. "I don't know what it is, but obviously it's something I don't want these people to know! So don't say it!" ordered Ichigo. Misty shrugged. "Like, if you say so." "So why are they here?" asked Ichigo.

Rei, remembering that Ichigo and Kish are from a different dimension, pulled them into the other room. "Let me explain. Those two are your school friends, Ichigo. They always wanted you to get together with Kish and were mad that you were dating me," Rei started. "Wait- they knew about Kish, and- I was dating you? That is _so_ weird…" stated Cranberry. "What about Masaya?" asked Kish. "His name's Malaya. He has a crush on Cranberry, but she always turns him down, saying he's a tree hugging freak. He's also a tattletale. Misty and Malik had joined the Mew team, though they're not mews," Rei informed. "Wait- if they're not mews, how did they fight?" questioned Ichigo. "They have their ways," was Rei's answer.

They walked back into the room with everyone else, who was chatting. That's when Ichigo noticed a boy she doesn't know, talking to Mint. He had chin length wavy brown hair that fell into his piercing chocolate brown eyes. When Rei saw Ichigo and Kish looking at the boy, he whispered, "That's Coal Kyen, Minto's boyfriend."

'_Mint has a boyfriend? It's about time…'_ thought Ichigo. Kish was thinking along the same line.

"Okay- everyone gather around and hold hands," said Kichin. "I am NOT singing the Barney song!" confirmed Taruto. "Duh, you midget," responded Ichigo. "Hag! Hag hag hag hag!" As Taruto shouted this, Ichigo started shouting, "Midget! Midget midget midget midget" over him. "Enough!" yelled Fuji. That stopped everyone in their tracks. It was very rare to see Fuji yell. "Hold hands this instant," she ordered. Everyone obeyed without a second thought.

Ichigo held Kish's hand, who held Taruto's, who held Purin's, who held Kichin's, who held Misty's, who held Malik's, who held Fuji's, who held Plate's, who held Minto's, who held Coal's, who held Retasu's, who held Rei's, who held Ichigo's. Now if that made any sense, I'm glad. If not, I can't blame ya…

They all shut their eyes as Kish, Plate, and Taruto teleported them to Minto's house. When they opened their eyes, they were in Minto's living room. "I can't believe I'm having a sleep over with THIRTEEN PEOPLE!" yelled Minto. "Counting you, na no da!" exclaimed Purin. "What ever. Okay- so how many girls and boys are th- wait, who said Rei and Kichin are sleeping over?" asked Minto. "It was so Retasu could, like, be with her boyfriend, and Kichin wouldn't be left behind!" said Misty, causing Retasu to blush, knowing this was true.

"Seven boys, six girls," informed Plate. There was a knock on the door. "That must be, like, Nicole!" said Misty. "Nicole?" questioned Ichigo. "That's Malik's older sister, and Kichin's girlfriend. She's 16," informed Rei.

A teen girl walked in. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a lot of make up and skin tight clothes that revealed every one of her curves. All in all, she was attractive. She put on a sexy smile as she walked in with her high heels clicking on the tile.

"So are we going to kill anyone?" Nicole asked randomly, voice serious. "Nicole, that's a rad idea!" exclaimed Malik. Misty hit Malik's shoulder. "No, like, killing anyone unless they're Malaya!" "Man, who said they weren't going to be Malaya?" questioned Malik.

"Okay- we're all going to sleep on the floor in my room or closet," said Minto. "I have sleeping bags for everyone." "Wait- we're going to sleep in the closet? And how will we all fit into one room and a closet!" demanded Taruto.

When Ichigo got to Minto's room, her mouth fell open. It was big enough to fit a one story house! When Minto showed them her closet, all Ichigo saw were clothing. She pushed the clothe to the side, and Ichigo gaped at what she saw. It was a walk in closet, barely smaller than her room. The closet had a light, bed, fan, TV, and computer. It could probably fit all of them too. They all set there stuff in the bathroom, which was HUGE, and next to Minto's room.

After that was done, they all took a seat on the floor next to Minto's bed. "C'mon guys! Make a circle, not blob!" shouted the rich bird girl. Everyone moved out until they were forming an oval. Ichigo shrugged. "Close enough."

"So what do you guys want to do?" questioned Kish. "Like, we could play Truth or Dare!" suggested Misty (T.G: I know this idea is over used, but I wanted to try it out…). There was a chorus of 'sure'.

"I guess I'll, like, start because I thought of it! Malik, truth or dare?" asked Misty. Malik thought for a second before saying, "Truth." "Like, do you know how to attack people with spoons?" she questioned. Everyone except Malik gave her a weird look. "N- wait- yeah, you taught me how, man," answered Malik before looking around the room. His eyes landed on Ichigo. "Truth or dare, dude!" shouted Malik.

If she chose truth, he could ask something that only Cranberry would know, and that would give away the fact that they're from a different dimension, which only left one option. "Dare." Everyone gasped. Ichigo had just asked dare from the dare _master_. He smirked. It had been a while since he had been able to dare someone.

Ichigo was starting to think truth would've been a smarter idea. "French kiss a boy in this room for thirty seconds," was what Malik said. Ichigo's eyes went wide as everyone gasped once more. "No way! I can't do that!" Misty punched Malik in the shoulder. "That was, like, mean! But it's amusing, too!"

"If you don't do the dare, you have to run around the house naked, na no da. It happened to me once!" shouted Purin. Everyone gaped at the ten year old. "What did Purin say, na no da?" questioned the monkey girl with a pair of innocent eyes. Everyone directed their attention on Ichigo again.

"Don't worry kitten, I won't mind," said Kish, smirking. Ichigo slapped him. "This is all your fault!" she told him unreasonably. "Actually it's Malik's," the green haired alien informed. "Oh yeah… Malik, you're next!" shouted the cat girl. "That's okay. I'd rather not kiss you, dude," replied Malik, twisting her words. "That's not what I meant! Fine- Kish, don't expect me to do this again!" she threatened to the still-smirking alien.

She swiveled around until she was facing Kish and pressed her lips against his. Self-conscious because everyone was watching, she stuck her tongue in his mouth. Kish was grinning through the kiss, being Kish. Ichigo's eyes widened even more when he put his tongue into her mouth.

"Okay, dude, that's thirty seconds!" declared Malik. Ichigo pulled away from Kish, face red.

She glanced around the room, wondering who would be her victim. Her gaze landed on Rei. "Truth or Dare?" "I'll take truth," Rei informed. "Okay- who in this room do you have a crush on?" questioned the cat girl. He paused to think for a second (he was really just stalling so he could gather enough courage to say it in his usual way). There was an intense silence as everyone waited for the answer. "Retasu."

Everyone's eyes widened and Retasu blushed like mad. Everyone had been sure he'd say Ichigo- well; they thought he'd say Cranberry, but close enough. Even in this dimension Retasu's crushing on the blond genius.

He looked around the room, but then his gaze landed on Retasu. "Truth or Dare?" Retasu knew that if she said truth, he'd ask if she liked him, but if she said dare, she has no clue what the blonde will say. Then again, since he's crushing on her… "Truth."

"Do you have a crush on me?" asked Rei nonchalantly. Retasu's face had never been so red in her life. She managed to stutter, "Y-yes."

Misty jumped onto her feet and randomly started singing, "Hoola hee, hoola hoo! Hoola hee! Hoola hoo!" Everyone with the exception of Malik and Nicole stared at her like she was a maniac. When she noticed everyone's stares, she just sang louder. Then she kicked Malik in the shoulder. "Sing with me!" she ordered. Malik shrugged before getting up and singing with her. Nicole rolled her eyes and stood up to sing with her brother. Kichin- much to everyone's surprise, stood up at that to sing. Sooner or later, they all were standing singing that weird song, counting Zakuro, Plate, and Rei. It was a very odd sight.

After a while, Zakuro noticed how out of character this was for her, and said, "Stop. Let's get back to the game." The singing died down as everyone resumed their spot on the floor.

"So who's turn is it, na no da?" asked Purin. "Retasu's," answered Rei. Retasu cast her gaze around the room, cheeks still slightly flushed. Finally her gaze landed on Taruto. "Truth or Dare?" she asked the youngest alien. "Tr- dare," he decided.

Retasu looked at Zakuro for help. Zakuro whispered something into the green-haired girl's ear. She turned back to Taruto and said, "Kiss Purin on the cheek." Purin glomped Taruto as his face turned bright red. "How nice, Taru-Taru, na no da!" He gave Purin a quick peck on the cheek, but even that managed to make his blush darker.

"I love you too, Taruto!" Purin exclaimed. "It was a dare!" Taruto argued. "But you picked dare, and knew they'd probably ask you to kiss Purin on the cheek, so you like Purin, na no da!" the monkey girl reasoned. "No I didn't! Get off of me!" he yelled, trying in vain to get the girl off of him, but failing miserably. He let out a sigh of defeat before looking around the room for a victim.

Taruto's eyes landed on his older comrade, Plate. "Truth or dare?" he asked. Knowing Taruto could be quite devious, he said, "Truth." Taruto's smirked, causing Plate to rethink his decision. "Do you have a crush on Fuji?" "You are cruel," was Plate's answer. "You're the one talking. Now answer the question," demanded Taruto. "Yes, I do have a crush on her," Plate replied, blushing slightly, which is very unlike him.

He didn't wait for a reaction from the room, but quickly picked a person. His eyes landed on Kish. "Kisshu- I mean Kish- truth or dare?" "Truth," Kish replied. "What are all the reasons you like Cranbe- (Ichigo glares at him) Ichigo?" questioned Plate. "You know, this'll take way too long. Are you sure you don't want to change the question?" asked Kish. "Yes, I am sure," replied Plate.

"Okay- where to start… She has silky red hair, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I could melt into, is feisty, reminds me of strawberries, is named strawberry, is a good kisser (Ichigo's face is getting redder and redder), sweet, caring, kind, hot, wears sexy clothe (Ichigo: I do not! Minto: You're wearing a mini skirt and a skin tight sleeveless shirt that stops five inches above your belly button… Ichigo: Oh…), has adorable cat ears, has an adorable tail, is fun to tease, (half an hour later) looks even sexier in her mew form, can have pink _and_ red hair, her eyes can change color, and now she loves me back," Kish finished.

"Wow… That _is_ a long list," stated Taruto. Misty punched Malik in the shoulder. "You, like, better be thinking of me like that!" "Man, of course I do," replied Malik. "My turn," acknowledged Kish, before looking around the room.

His eyes landed on Nicole. "Truth or dare?" he asked her. "Dare," replied the teen. "I dare you… to tell me what you're thinking right this second," said Kish. "What I was thinking? Are you sure you guys want to know?" she asked the people in the room. They all nodded.

"Alright; I warned you. I was thinking that Kichin is hot, and that I can't wait to see everyone in this room look like a bloody pulp- except Kichin, that is." Everyone gaped at the teen. Purin was starting to be glad she hadn't gotten her wish of reading minds.

"Why the HECK were you thinking that!" demanded Kish. Instead of answering, Nicole looked at Fuji and said, "Truth or dare?" "Dare," replied Fuji boldly. "Can I dare her to kill Malaya?" questioned Nicole. "I, like, wish," replied Misty. "Fine- I dare Fuji to- tell us who her crush is," declared the death-obsessed teen (T.G: one of my friends is obsessed with death, yet isn't a Goth, just like Nicole. Isn't that odd?).

"That's a truth question," said Fuji. "No! She dared you to tell her, man, so it's a dare question!" insisted Malik. "Fine; I have a crush on Plate, even though he has a weird name," informed Fuji. Then she cast her gaze at Minto.

"Truth or dare?" questioned the wolf girl. "Oneesama, you can give me dare," replied Minto. "Okay… I dare you to let us stay at your house until Ichigo's parents get home," said Fuji. Minto's eyes widened. "No fair! It was only supposed to be for tonight!" "You picked dare, na no da!" replied Purin. Minto sighed before looking at Kichin.

"Truth or dare?" she asked the pastry chef. "Truth," he replied. Minto had no clue what to ask him. Then Purin leaned in and whispered something into the bird girl's ear. "Purin told me to ask you this, so don't get mad," defended Minto. "I won't. Now what is the question?" asked Kichin with a charming smile. "Okay… Are you gay or bi?"

"No, I'm not, never have been, and never will be. In fact, I'm dating Nicole, a girl," Kichin informed in a joyous voice. Rei held in a sigh of relief. He had been getting worried.

"Now who hasn't gone? Oh- Purin; Truth or dare?" asked the pastry chef. "Dare, na no da!" exclaimed the monkey girl. "Okay. I dare you to sit on Kish's lap." No one had been expecting that… What an odd dare… Ichigo and Taruto were both glaring at Kichin. "What?" he asked to all the confused faces.

"Purin no sit in Kish's lap! Purin sit in Taru-Taru's lap, na no DAAAA!" cried Purin. "Don't worry, little dudett, we'll make an exception because you're younger," said Malik. The rest of the room nodded in agreement. Purin grinned ear to ear as she took a seat on Taruto's lap. Taruto would've protested, but he really didn't want Purin to sit on his friends lap. It made him… jealouos.

"Truth or Dare, Coal, na no da?" asked Purin. "Dare," said the adorable rich boy. "Purin dares you to- do a triple back flip, na no da!" explained the monkey girl. Everyone gasped. "Purin, what if he gets hurt?" asked Ichigo. Purin shrugged. "It's okay, I'll do it," said Coal. "Do it on my bed," ordered Minto, not wanting her boyfriend to crack his head open.

Coal nodded before getting on her bed that could fit five people. "Mind if I take off my shirt? It's harder to do with it on," he said. The boys didn't want to say yes because it'd make them look gay, and the girls didn't want to say yes because they'd sound like pervs. Well.. one girl didn't care…

"Purin would love you to take off your shirt, na no da!" shouted the monkey girl. "I have a feeling she'll be a wild teen…" muttered Rei as Coal shrugged and took off his shirt, revealing a well toned chest. All the girls slightly blushed, causing most of the boys to get jealous. Coal bounced a few times before doing a perfect triple back flip, landing on his feet. Everyone gaped at him.

Minto was the one to ask the question running threw all of their minds. "How'd you do that?" "I'm in gymnastics," he replied simply. "How come I didn't know!" demanded the bird girl. "Sorry Minto. I just have so many classes, I can't remember which one's I've told you," Coal answered sincerely.

"Okay. Anyone not called on yet?" she asked. When no one answered, she shrugged. "Okay- the boys can sleep in the closet, and the girls can sleep in here," declared Minto.

"Purin want to sleep with Taru-Taru, na no da!" whined Purin, glomping Taruto for emphasis. "I'd love to sleep with Kitten," stated Kish. Ichigo slapped him. "Ow! What was that fo- you have a nasty mind, Ichigo! That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. "It better not be what you meant! Even if Minto agrees to letting us sleep next to each other, try anything perverted and you're dead," confirmed the cat girl. "I understand, Koneko," replied the green haired teen.

It ended up like this. The following slept in the closet, which is actually better than a bedroom:

; Fuji, Retasu, Nicole, Rei, Kichin, and Plate.

The following slept in Minto's bedroom:

Kish, Taruto, Coal, Malik, Ichigo, Purin, Minto, and Misty.

I'm sure you can guess who everyone slept next to. It would take way too long to tell you (no, nothing that would bring the rating up happens, for those curious).

It took a while to set up all the sleeping bags, but finally they did. Kish and Ichigo were, obviously, sleeping next to each other.

"C'mon Kitten… It wouldn't hurt to cuddle…" reasoned Kish. "Will you stop pestering me then?" questioned Ichigo. "Never," replied Kish in a teasing voice. Ichigo sighed before hugging him. "Happy?" He grinned in response, hugging her back.

Mean while; Purin had instantly fallen asleep. She always grabs onto the nearest object when she sleeps, and this time it happened to be Taruto. Getting very uncomfortable, he hugged the blonde back. When he did this, she slightly loosened her grip, allowing him to breathe.

Malik hugged Misty, but in a brother/ sister way. Misty happily hugged him back the same way. They may be boyfriend/ girlfriend, but they're still like siblings (though they look alike and act like sibs, they aren't).

Rei quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he got there, he snapped his cell phone open. He had come up with a plan for this whole group. Now all he needed was to call someone to put it into action…

TokyoGal: I finally updated- yayness! To bad I left a cliffie. I wonder what Rei's going to say? Don't worry. Rei wouldn't turn his back on his friends. He just wants to try something out.

Kish: Wait- do you know what he's going to do or not?

T.G: Yeah, and it's not all that impressive, so don't expect something huge. Sorry bout that. Now- till the next update!


	7. We can take the limo! Bad title

TokyoGal: I've updated! Yay me! School's starting in… HOLY JAMOLI! TWO WEEKS! What happened to this month! May seem like a long time, but I have back to school shopping and stuff to do, which takes a LONG time. Meh…

Dark: I think you're getting off topic.

T.G: Am I ever _not_ off topic?

Dark: Ye- no. Not really. And I thought you said that you were going to update your other story, then this one, then your other story, and so on. You updated this one two times in a row…

T.G: Oh… Meh heh… Well- time to thank you wonderful reviewers!

**Thank You for Reviewing (**if you're not on this list, you will be for the next chappie

**MewKosho: **Truth and Dare is a fun game- unless you're playing with my sibs. They pick the lamest dares, and cry or get mad if someone says a real truth or dare question. One of the best questions they did EVER was ask my brother to take his shirt off and wear it on his head. He does that all the time… (I have a weird family, but I'm weird too, so it all works out). Thankies for reviewing!

**MewOfFire: **What's going to happen will be revealed today… yayness! Hey- you know what I just realized? The word mawkish has Kish's name in it! Maw**kish**! Okay- I'm weird, but I know that by now. Thankies for the review!

**TheFoxGirlKitsune: **Yeps… Truth or Dare is a fun game, and an even more fun thing to write in my story! Yayness! Thanks for the review!

**Jenny-Chan: **Glad you liked chappie four! And I wanna glomp Kish too… he's so cute… And daddy long leg spiders terrify me… But I'm REALLY afraid of tarantulas. And flying beetles… Those scare me too…NEways, thanks for the review!

**BlackDevil: **I have two sequel ideas, but I'm going to make one of the two into an epilogue for this story. Thankies for reviewing!

**MewMeiko: **It's, sadly enough, not very evil. But Rei/Ryou already said Ichigo'd have to go to a haunted house, and with none other than Kish, so that's pretty evil. Hope you like this chappie too! Thankies for the review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone jumped at the sound of an alarm. That's when they all realized that it was an alarm _clock_.

"Nani? Why is someone trying to wake up at- (checks clock) 6A.M?" questioned Ichigo.

"Because we're all going to school today," said Rei.

"But I was, like, planning on skipping school today!" exclaimed Misty. The rest of the people in the room- with the exception of Retasu- had planned to skip school also.

"I made a call last night to a friend, and he said that we could all go to the same school and have the same class if we could find a teacher. They have a spare classroom," informed Rei. He hadn't even told Kichin this.

"Dude, we're all in different grades," Malik pointed out. "It'll be an all-grade class," answered Rei.

"But who will teach us?" asked Retasu in a shy voice. "Kichin and some lady I don't know, and I'll help a bit, but I'm still in high school, so they'll also be teaching me also," replied the rich blond.

"But what's the point?" asked Minto. "I have no clue," replied Rei unhelpfully. "Oh, so you just did this because you felt like it!" demanded the rich bird girl. Rei simply nodded.

"Stop asking questions and get ready," ordered Zakuro. Everyone obeyed instantly. Half an hour later, they were all ready, using their suitcases as back packs (with the exception of Minto. She was wearing one of those things you wear on one shoulder).

Rei snapped open his cell phone. "Hello? Yeah- uh huh- limo. Thanks, bye," he said, before hanging up. "Okay. A limo will be here within five minutes."

Everyone took a seat on the curve while waiting for the limo, with the exception of Minto and Coal.

"Like, I see a dot! What if it's actually an ant? Malik, I taught you how to fight with a spoon for more reasons than defeating a Kirema Anima!" exclaimed Misty, punching Malik in the shoulder.

"It's Chimera Animal," corrected Rei. "No, it's Kirema Anima," argued Kichin. "Chimera Animal, because it sounds better," insisted the blonde. "Kirema Anima because I'm older than you and know more." "My IQ is higher than yours, so _I_ know more. Therefore, it should be called Chimera Animal." The two continued fighting over what those things should be called.

"Man, that's not an ant!" insisted Malik. "Like omigosh! It moved! See? It _is_ a bug!" argued Misty. "It was just the wind, dude!" As Misty and Malik were arguing over that, Purin was glomping Taruto.

"C'mon, Taru-Taru; Say it, na no da!" ordered Purin. "No! It's not true! And don't call me that!" demanded Taruto. Purin burst into tears. "Taru-Taru is mean! Taru-Taru doesn't want to be friends with Purin! WAAA! Na no DAAAA!" cried the monkey girl. "F-fine! I'll say it! But only so you'll stop crying!" said the youngest alien.

Purin instantly stopped crying at him and gave him a look that plainly said "I'm waiting, na no da" (with the na no da on the end and everything!). "I-I have a crush on you," Taruto said at last. That had been what Purin had wanted him to say. She grinned ear to ear before glomping the poor alien. "I love you too, Tar-Tar, na no da!" "I thought it was Taru-Taru." "Yeah, but that name sounds familiar, like I've said it before without knowing, na no da."

Then the limo appeared. There were separate rows in it. Kichin, Nicole, Minto and Coal had one row; Ichigo and Kish had one; Plate, Fuji, Taruto and Purin had one; Ryou, Retasu, Malik, and Misty also had a row to themselves.

In the middle of the drive, someone appeared in front of Kish, causing him and Ichigo to jump with a start. "GAA!" they exclaimed in unison, Ichigo clinging onto Kish out of instinct.

The person had bright orange hair (not red like Ichigo's; a VERY bright orange.) that went just past his ears. His ears were slightly pointier and a bit bigger than a humans, but nothing you'd notice if you weren't looking for something unusual. His hair was thin, straight and silky; his eyes were a brilliant blue that stood out against his pale skin and bright hair. He was wearing an orange shirt with jeans. He looked like he's exactly the same age as Kish (14). His eyes held mischief, trouble, wisdom, and spunkiness.

"Hey bro. What's up?" he asked Kish. "Um… who exactly are you?" questioned Kish. "Kisshu, are you feeling all right? I know it's been a while, but you should still remember me," said the orange-haired boy. "First of all: It's Kish, not Kisshu. Second of all: I've never seen you in my life," was Kish's reply. For a millisecond, Kish could've sworn he saw confusion and hurt cross the boys face, but it had happened so fast, he wasn't even sure.

"You get amnesia or something? Remember? I'm your half brother, Kaito?" questioned the boy. "I have a half brother?" was Kish's reply. "I thought I only have a three year old sister…"

Kaito took a better look at Kish. That's when he noticed a difference. Kish was no longer wearing golden colored clothe that signify royalty, but green. Kisshu had started wearing yellow a year ago because he thought it made him look more like a prince. Only Kaito knew this, though.

When he looked closer, he said, "So the girl finally likes you? I thought she only liked you as a toy." "A toy? He's the one who liked _me_ as a toy! I thought of him as a perverted alien who wanted nothing but to kill me!" exclaimed Ichigo. "Okay then… Kisshu, mind answering a few questions for me?" questioned Kaito. "It's Kish. And of course I mind! I don't know you," replied Kish.

Kaito gave a sigh before saying, "I didn't want to do this, but it's for the best… Kaito Disks," he whispered, two orange disks soon appearing in his hands. "You're going to kill me?" questioned Kish. "No. These do more than kill. They can force someone to tell the truth and answer every question I ask," said Kaito with a smirk. "Kitten, mind helping me?" Kish whispered into her ear. Ichigo simply shrugged. "I have no ideas."

"Don't look," ordered Kaito. Out of instinct, Kish and Ichigo looked at him when he said that. "Kaito Disks Truth," he muttered under his breath, aiming the disks at Kish, who was surprised when he felt absolutely nothing. He had been expecting this trapped feeling or something.

"Let's see if it worked. Okay… what weapon do you have?" questioned Kaito. "My Dragon Swords, I could summon some parasites, myself, Ichigo- GAH! I meant to just say my Dragon Swords!" Kish informed truthfully. "You think of me as your weapon?" questioned Ichigo. "No, but Ryou says you're his ultimate weapon, so- wait- why am I answering all these questions?" asked Kish, before it snapped. "Kaito- those things actually work?"

"Of course; now for more questions. Why don't you remember me?" asked Kaito. Ichigo put her hand over Kish's mouth as he answered. "It's a secret? Hmm…" Then a smirk crossed over Kaito's features, identical to the one Kish always wears. He grabbed Ichigo and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You're really cute. You know that, right?" Ichigo tried to smack him, but he grabbed her wrist. "Mind if I give your girlfriend a kiss?" Kaito asked Kish. "Of course I do!" replied Kish, jumping to his feet. Kaito smirked. "You're not Kisshu. My brother would know that I'd never steal his girlfriend." After saying this, Kaito let go of Ichigo, who got back into her seat. Kish followed suit and sat in his own seat.

"So who are you two really?" asked Kaito, getting rid of his disks, and in doing so lifting the spell thingy he put on Kish. "Two teenagers," replied Ichigo. Kaito's smirk was still in place. "That's not exactly what I meant. So where's Misty?" questioned Kaito. Looking confused over that question, Ichigo pointed to a few rows behind her. Kaito gave a mischievous grin before teleporting to that row.

"Hey honey!" Kaito said to Misty. "Pervert! I, like, am with Malik, so stop!"

"I can see that you're related…" Ichigo whispered into Kish's ear. "He's completely stealing my lines," replied Kish. "Yeah- that'll get him no where. And is it in your blood to just obsess over one girl who has a boy friend!" demanded the red-head. "Eh-heh. No… My only sibling is my three year old sister, and I sincerely hope she doesn't obsess over a girl the way I did with you. That'd be… gross…" muttered Kish.

Meanwhile, Misty was being bugged by Kaito. "So you wanna go out?" he asked. "Like, never! If you don't leave me alone, I'll kick your butt!" yelled Misty, jumping to her feet and pulling out a spoon. "Yeah right. Like a spoon could scare me off." "You, like, haven't learned yet?" Kaito shook his head in reply. "There's nothing to learn."

"Then face your, like, doom!" she exclaimed, before hitting the orange-haired boy on the top of the head with the spoon. "Ow! That hurts. Y'see? You're such a tuff girl! That's a thing I like about you," Kaito said with a smirk.

Suddenly Kaito felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned his head just enough to see who it is. He saw a pair of icy blue eyes looking back at him. "Leave her alone and find someone single." Kaito glared before smirking. "Are you single? I'd like to get to know you better," Kaito told Ryou, who instantly looked revolted. "No, I'm not single. And I didn't know you were gay." "Well, you have a lot to learn." Ryou just walked back to his seat.

"Are you really, like, gay?" questioned Misty. Kaito gave an are-you-really-asking-me-that look. "Of course not; I just didn't know how else to scare him away."

Before Kaito could pester anyone else, the limo stopped in front of a school.

Everyone filed out of the limo before walking up to the school. Kaito fell into pace next to Kichin. "Mind if I join your class?" he asked. "Of course not," replied Kichin.

Rei walked up to the front desk and told the person behind it, "We need to find room 193. Do you know where it is?" The lady nodded before pointing to a staircase. "Just go up that and walk to the end of the hall. Then you'll find a classroom." Rei nodded before leading the group up the stairs.

When they all filed in, they noticed a lady who looked to be in her late twenties standing next to a girl who looked about fourteen.

The girl had silky jet black hair that goes a few inches past her shoulders. She has white highlights. She wore a white barrette on the left side of her hair to hold her grown out bangs out of her face. She was about 5'4". Her skin-tight white shirt with a black skull in the middle showed off her many curves, and the fact that she has a great body. She wore a black choker with a skull locket hanging off it. She wore a black mini skirt with red outlining it. She wore red wrist bands that looked like blood on each of her wrists. Her black boots with white strings went up to her knees. Her eyes were an icy blue that seemed to be able to see right through you. She wore black eye shadow and lipstick, which stood out against her fair skin, making her look like she's almost glowing. Overall, she looked like a hot Goth.

While Rei was thinking she looked really odd, Kaito thought it was love at first sight. He leaned over and whispered into Malik's ear, "You can have Misty. I found my true love."

The lady standing there had jet black hair and icy blue eyes, just like her daughter. She had a slight tan, though. She looked to be about 5'8".

"I'm Ms. Nillana, and this is my daughter Trysta Nillana. You can call me Katsuki, though," said Katsuki with a warm smile.

Kaito had lived on Earth all of his life because he's half human, and his parents thought it would be better for him to be on Earth then the other planet (because it was dying and people were starving to death), so he knew all about school already. He memorizes things very easily.

"Now who's in seventh grade?" questioned Katsuki. Misty, Malik, Ichigo, Trysta, Mint, Coal, and Kaito raised there hands. "Raise your hand, Kish," ordered Ichigo. The green-haired teen shrugged before also raising his hand. "Okay. All of you sit at the same table," ordered Kichin. There were two big round tables and one small one.

"I want to sit near the back," said Kaito. "I agree," said Kish. So the four of them went to the table in the very back. "This is not appropriate. We should sit more near the middle," said Minto. Coal nodded in agreement. "I'll never be able to get a proper education from here. "Oh, stop whining. It's four against two," said Kaito.

After a bit of bickering, they all sat down. (This is how they sat: Kaito; Trysta; Ichigo; Kish; Minto; Coal; Malik; Misty; Kaito. Remember, the table was round, so they were all facing each other.). "This is going to be a fun table," whispered Kaito with a smirk. (Think about it).

"Everyone else sits at that table," ordered Katsuki, pointing to the other big table. That'd be Retasu, Rei, Purin, Taruto, Fuji, Plate, and Nicole. (They sat like this: Fuji; Plate; Retasu; Rei; Purin; Taruto; Nicole; Fuji.)

Worksheets were passed out for everyone. (In this universe, Rei, Zakuro, Plate, Fuji, and Nicole are in 11th grade. Purin and Taruto are in fifth grade. Retasu is in eighth grade but is so smart she can do 11th grade work.).

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Kaito asked Trysta. "What about you tell me what ten divided by .005 is? I have no clue," informed Trysta. "That's cheating," argued Minto. "So? Cheating's the first step to learning," replied Kish with a smirk. "If you think so, then tell me a synonym for mad. I can't think of any," said Ichigo. "Misty, can I borrow your paper? I don't know the answers to any of these," said Ichigo. "Like, sure thing!" replied Misty, handing Ichigo her paper. Ichigo was about to thank the crazy brunette, when she saw what the answers were.

Name: Misty; the wonderful spoon ninja warrior!

1: _What is one of George Washington's Precedents?_ A: Wear big curly wigs and have fake teeth!

2: _6x7-2+5 _900, like, of course!

3: _What's the synonym of mad?_ A: Pissed off ninjas.

4: _If there were five red beads and six blue, and you took 1 red bead away, would there be more red or blue? _A: Neither. There'd be purple!

Ichigo stopped reading there. "Misty! These are all wrong!" she exclaimed. "Like, really? Let me see," replied Misty, snatching her paper back. "What are you, like, talking about? This is all correct!" "Malik, can I borrow your paper?" asked Ichigo. "Sure thing, man!" he said, handing her his paper. It read:

Name: Malik­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

1: _What is one of George Washington's Precedents?_ A: The Kitchen Cabinet.

2: _6x7-2+5 _48

3: _What's the synonym of mad?_ A: Crazy, like my girlfriend.

Ichigo couldn't read anymore of it, for she started laughing hysterically. "Kitten? What's so funny?" questioned Kish. Ichigo, still laughing, handed him the paper and pointed to number three. He gave Malik a questioning look before handing back the paper. Finally Ichigo was able to stop laughing and went back to work.

"Kish?" whispered Kaito, leaning behind Trysta and Ichigo. "What is it now?" questioned Kish. "What'd you do when you first met Ichigo?" Kish grinned at the memory. "I jumped off a pillar and stole her first kiss." Ichigo heard him saying this and smacked him. "And it was very rude of you!"

"Aww! You're so cute when you're mad!" said Kish, glomping her. "Kish, you are making it impossible for me to work on this worksheet," informed Ichigo truthfully. "I'll let go of you if you give me a kiss," he replied. Ichigo shrugged the best she could with him hugging her before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Kitten, that's not a real kiss!" he pouted, giving puppy dog eyes.

Kaito thought about what Kish said. _He just kissed her? That sounds like fun…_ Casting a mischievous glance at Trysta, he got back to work.

"Rei, I'm leaving you in charge. I'm going to get something from the café, and Katsuki seems to want coffee," informed Kichin before leaving, Katsuki soon following.

"Purin, let go of my arm," ordered Rei. "No! Taru-Taru won't let Purin hug him, so Purin has to hug Rei, na no da!" exclaimed Purin.

"KYAAA! Kish, help! It's a daddy-long-leg!" exclaimed Ichigo, clinging onto Kish for dear life. "What? Something about a dad with long legs?" asked Kish. Ichigo shook her head and pointed at the spider. "Lookie! There it is!" The whole table shifted their gaze to where she was pointing. Misty jumped onto her feet and took something out of her suitcase. "I, like, got the solution right here!" she informed, showing them the spray can. It was bug spray.

She ran over to the spider, but before she could spray it, it jumped onto the table somehow. Everyone, counting the boys, got out of their seats and walked away from their chairs.

"Malik, like, kill it!" ordered Misty. "No way, man; that things scary," he replied. "Kish, you went against your own master, but you can't even kill a bug?" demanded Ichigo. "You fought aliens and monsters, and _you're _scared?" Kish shot back. "But I'm a girl!" she whined. "Well, Kaito's not, so he can kill it," said Kish.

"Yeah right. I hate those things. I'm okay with most bugs, just not those," replied Kaito. "I can't believe they have bugs in here. This school is so unprofessional," said Minto. "Bugs are in any school," replied Coal. "Yeah, but not _this _kind of bug," answered Minto, sticking her nose in the air.

Everyone's breath caught in their throat as they watched Trysta walk over to the spider. She turned so her back was to the spider. "Trysta, don't take your eyes off of it! What if it, like, jumps onto your back?" asked Misty. Trysta simply rolled her eyes. Purin and Taruto jumped out of their seats to see what the commotion was about, Retasu soon following.

"Aww! How cute, na no da! Can Purin keep it as a pet?" begged Purin. "Are you crazy? You can't keep a monster as a pet!" exclaimed Taruto. "WAAAA!" sobbed Purin, burying her face in her hands. "Purin wants best friend, na no DAAAA!" Taruto knelt down next to her and whispered into her ear, "Don't cry, Purin. I'll be your best friend." Purin sniffled as she lifted her head to where her eyes were level with Taruto's. "You will, na no da?" Taruto nodded. "Of course!" Purin grinned as she glomped him. "Thanks, Taru-Taru!"

Then all the attention in the group was directed back at Trysta and the spider. "Misty, do you have a napkin?" she questioned. Misty nodded before handing Trysta a napkin. The world seemed to stop as Trysta brought the napkin over the spider. All the girls averted their eyes as she squashed it. "I killed it. You can look now," Trysta informed.

Kaito looked at her in awe. "You just killed the beast! Why don't we go out sometime?" "No," Trysta replied bluntly before resuming her seat. Five minutes after everyone had sat down, Kichin and Katsuki came back into the room.

When it was lunch time, they got to see all the other kids in the school. All the kids are supposed to have lunch at the same time, so it was a bit crowded. All 14 of them (because Kichin and Nicole went out for lunch) shared a table. You can make a good guess to who everyone was sitting next to.

"Eiiw… I don't like pork… I'm not eating! As I say, nothing is better than something I don't like!" exclaimed Ichigo (T.G: Hey, I think so too when it comes to food! Once, my parents said that I had to eat this gloppy looking stuff, but I refused. They said I wasn't allowed to eat anything else until I ate it. Well, I starved myself for the next two days, and finally they allowed me to have some food I like).

"What's pork?" asked Kish, poking it with a fork as if it'd jump up and attack him any second. No one- with the exception of Purin and Trysta- was eating it. "It's pig, a very fat animal. If you eat it, you'll turn into one," said Minto. All three aliens pushed their food away from them. "More for me!" exclaimed Purin, eating some of Taruto's pork.

"You know what?" Kish questioned Ichigo. "Hmm?" asked the cat girl, trying to avert her gaze from the disgusting food. "You're looking extra delicious right now. I could just eat you up." "I hope you're talking to your food right now," said Ichigo. Kish smirked. "Why'd I be doing that? C'mon- anyone want to go outside with me?"

Wanting to get away from the revolting food, everyone except Plate, Zakuro, Retasu and Rei got up to go outside.

Since this was an all-grade school, they had a playground. One for kids k-4, one from 5-8, one from 9-12, one for everyone, and one for people 12 and older. That way there'd be no older kids picking on younger ones.

Kish smirked as he dragged Ichigo to a bench. "Kish, let go of me!" she demanded. "But what'd be the fun of that?" he questioned. When they were both sitting on the bench, Kish said, "Now my Kitten can kiss me." Ichigo smacked him. "What kinda freak says that!" Kish looked hurt. "Kitten, I thought you loved me…" "Aw, I'm sorry Kish," she replied. Kish's smirk came back as he pulled her in for a kiss. This time she didn't smack him, but kissed him back.

"Hey, like, Purin, Taruto!" exclaimed Misty, calling them over to her and Malik. "Yes, na no da?" questioned Purin. "Want to, like, help us search for ants? Then we can kill them and bury them in the ground, making them fake tomb stones!" shouted Misty.

Before Taruto had a chance to disagree, Purin replied, "Don't kill the poor creatures, na no DAAA!" "But dude, it's fun! And besides, they bite!" reminded Malik. "But they're still alive, na no DAAA!" "Fine. We'll, like, just kill them without your help," replied Misty, starting to walk away. "NOOOO! DON'T HURT THEM, NA NO DAAA!" begged Purin, chasing after them, dragging Taruto along.

Coal and Minto were standing, neither liking the germy ground. "So do you like tea?" Minto questioned. "Too much. It's my favorite," replied Coal. "Really? Mine too! Do you like having it in the afternoon?" "That's the best time to have it."

Trysta was about to take a seat on a bench, when someone wrapped their arms around her waist. "Hey cutie. What's your favorite animal?" asked non-other than Kaito (seriously- you can tell that he's related to Kish).

"An emu is my favorite animal." "What's an Emu?" questioned Kaito. "A kind of bird. It looks sort of like an ostrich. I like them because of their big, beautiful eyes," informed Trysta. "Why do you ask?" "I was hoping to find a nickname for you, but 'Emu' isn't going to work. I can't call you bird girl because that's Minto's nickname, so I guess I'll just have to call you cutie and angel," said Kaito.

"So- have you ever kissed anyone before?" he asked. "No- besides my mom, but that's different. Have you?" she replied. "Nope. Maybe we could share our first kiss," he whispered into her ear. "Yeah right. I barely know you, you're really weird, and won't leave me alone. We can be friends, but definitely not more than that," she insisted. "Aww… that's no fair…" replied Kaito with a puppy-dog face.

His blue eyes made a nice contrast to his bright orange hair, giving him an irresistible look. "I don't love you," she replied. Kaito put on a pouting look before sulking away. He turned around just long enough to say, "I'll be back as soon as I get over my heart ache…"

'_He may be cute, but he's way too dramatic and weird,' _thought Trysta.

Kaito walked up to Kish and Ichigo, who were still completely making out, and tapped his half brother on the shoulder.

Kish reluctantly pulled away from Ichigo. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" he asked with a smirk. Ichigo was bright red. "I was just wondering how you got Ichigo to like you. She used to absolutely hate you. How'd you do it?" asked Kaito.

"Easy. I smiled and she decided that she wants me," answered Kish, earning a smack from a certain red-head. "That is so not true! Besides, I like your smirks better than your smiles." "Really?" asked Kish, smirking at that fact, making him once again irresistibly cute (not to mention extra kissable!).

Kaito smirked himself. Ichigo happened to glance at Kaito that moment, and looked a bit shocked. "What's wrong, Kitten? Oh no… you've stopped liking me and want to go out with my newly-found half brother!" exclaimed Kish, looking completely hurt and miserable.

"Of course not, Kish! I love you more than anyone else! I just realized that you two have an identical smirk," replied Ichigo. "Yeah, but if you like my smirk, then you like _his _smirk, which means you like him as much as you like me," Kish reasoned.

"Kish, I like you for way more reasons than that. For instance, your devious personality and rockin' and sexy looks," added Ichigo, before covering her mouth, just realizing what she said. "OMIGOD! I didn't mean to say that!" "So you think my looks are rockin' and sexy, and you love my devious personality? That's nice to know," Kish whispered into her ear, smirk still firmly in place.

Ichigo's face couldn't possibly be redder. "Kaito, leave Kitten and me to continue where we left off," ordered Kish. "You didn't tell me how to win Trysta though," Kaito answered. "Koneko, please excuse me while I go and _try _to help this person who claims to be my brother," said Kish, about to get up, before Ichigo grabbed his wrist.

"Yes Kitten? Perhaps you want another kiss?" he questioned. Ichigo's face turned even redder as she nodded. Kish was slightly taken aback that she was asking him to kiss her, not the other way around, but didn't hesitate to grant her wish. When he broke off the kiss, he said with his trademark smirk, "I'd love to continue this later."

Ichigo jumped off the bench and made her way over to Trysta, who was sitting on a bench, seeming very lonely and depressed.

"Hey, Trysta. Mind if I sit next to you?" she questioned. Trysta nodded, Ichigo soon after sitting next to her. Ichigo got a glimpse of her face, and saw a bothered look in her eyes. "Trysta, is anything wrong?" questioned Ichigo.

"Kaito won't stop bothering me, no matter how many times I tell him to leave me alone. Since he's so much like Kish- how do you stand being around Kish?" Trysta questioned.

"I hated him when I first met him, to be honest, and only really started liking him about a week or so ago. He may seem perverted and devious but- wait, he is perverted and devious… Well, he's very adorable and is just- I dunno. I love how he's so protective over me. It's so kawaii! Once he even died for me, but was brought back by mew aqua. Even so, that was so brave!" Ichigo finished; a dazed look in her eyes that she used to get with Masaya. But not anymore; now the only boy on her mind is Kish.

"You completely lost me with the mew aqua and death part," replied Trysta. "Wait- no one told you yet!" exclaimed Ichigo, surprised. "Told me what?" asked Trysta, her icy blue eyes searching for a hint of the answer on the cat girl's face. "Well- Minto, Retasu, Purin, Fuji and I are mew mews! Misty and Malik seemed to have joined the team as well. Kish, Plate and Taruto were our enemies, but, as you can see, are our good friends. Kaito is Kish's half brother, so he's only half human," the red-head finished.

Ichigo had expected Trysta to either freak out, start saying that she's lying, or scream what she heard to the world. To her surprise, Trysta simply smiled before saying, "That helps explain the pointed ears and odd hair colors of those aliens. Kaito's only half alien and related to Kish? Then perhaps he'll have a chance with me. I've always wanted a boy who was a bit out of this world." Ichigo lightly laughed at the joke Trysta made. "Yeah. They're pretty cool guys," answered Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Kish had pulled Kaito to wear they wouldn't be heard. "Okay. So did you ask for hints on how to annoy a girl or win a girl's heart?" questioned Kish. "I'm best at the first one," he added. "I need help winning Trysta's heart," Kaito answered.

"Okay… um… you could try being yourself. Some girl like poetry, chocolate, and/or flowers, though I don't exactly know what chocolate is. I only heard about it from Tart," Kish added. "You mean Taruto? Anyways- so how'd you greet Ichigo when you first met her? It was hard to hear over the excitement of starting school, so I forgot," informed Kaito. "I stole her first kiss, of course! But can you blame me? Who can resist kissing such a cute Koneko? I hope you can, because she's mine," Kish added.

"And she _let _you just kiss her?" Kaito demanded. Kish grinned slightly at the memory. "Nope. I caught her off guard, and said, 'I'm Kish, thanks for the kiss'. The expression on her face was priceless! She looks so cute when she's surprised and shocked."

Kaito teleported in front of Trysta, causing her to jump. Before she could do anything, he leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm Kaito, thanks for the kiss," he said after breaking the kiss, licking his lips. Trysta jumped onto her feet and slapped him. "No one does that to Trysta Nillana!"

Ichigo looked around for Kish. Finally spotting him, she sprinted over to him before slapping him.

"Kitten, that hurts! Why'd you do that?" he questioned, a bit of deviousness under his innocent expression. "You know why I did that! You just told Kaito to kiss my friend!" she exclaimed, clearly frustrated. "Aww… poor Kitten! You look so upset! Maybe a kiss will make you feel better!" Before Ichigo could protest, Kish pulled her in for a kiss, which she continued, starting to feel her anger from a moment ago disappear.

"No one does that to you? I just did! Live with it, Angel," Kaito said with a smirk. "But that was my first kiss!" she exclaimed. "Mine too," said Kaito with a grin. "Want to give me my second kiss?" Trysta smacked him again. "Stop it!" "How can I stop crushing on a girl like you?" questioned Kaito.

It was a very long day, but when it was finally over, they got to go home. Trysta and Kaito were invited to the sleep over, so also came along.

When they were all finally in their sleeping spots, Rei walked over to Ichigo and Kish. Kish was trying to get Ichigo to kiss him, who was refusing, so seemed to reason with hugging her.

"You're both going to skip school tomorrow to go to the haunted house. You should bring Kaito and Trysta along as well, to help explain things to them. Kaito deserves to know about where you're from, and Trysta needs to get used to the mew mew thing," said Rei, walking back top his spot, seeing no reason for him to stay.

"But I'm afraid of ghosts! NYAAAA!" Ichigo exclaimed, snuggling up closer to Kish for support. "Don't worry, Kitten, I'll be there with you." Ichigo suddenly looked even more scared. "Sure, being around you makes me feel safer, but that doesn't stop the fact that you'll try to scare me to death!" whined Ichigo. Kish gently stroked her hair. "I'll make a deal with you. If you kiss me right now and cuddle with me, I promise to not scare you too much."

"What do you mean by you promise not to scare me 'too much'? Don't you mean not at all?" questioned Ichigo. "Kitten, it's very easy to scare you when it comes to ghosts, so I might accidentally scare you. So do we have a deal or not?" asked Kish, giving puppy-dog eyes.

"I guess," replied Ichigo, leaning in to kiss him for not the first time that day. When they stopped kissing, Ichigo was about to turn over, when Kish asked, "Doesn't my Koneko want to cuddle with me?" Ichigo sighed before turning back over and wrapping her arms around him. "Just don't try anything perverted."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess," was his reply, earning a slap from a certain red-head. "Stop being so perverted." "Kitten, I'm not being perverted! I just want to cuddle," he responded before lightly nuzzling her cheek. Ichigo decided the best thing to do would be to simply cuddle with the boy.

At least it'd help keep thoughts of the haunted theme park they were going to go to the next day out of her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TokyoGal: I left it with another cliffie!

Kish: I got to cuddle with Ichigo! ((Dreamy look)) How awesome! Where is she now?

Dark: I think she's over there ((points to kitchen)).

Kish: Thanks! Ichigoooo!

((runs to kitchen and finds Ichigo eating strawberries with whipped cream))

Kish: I want to eat a certain strawberry.

Ichigo: For the second time, you better be talking about the food! If you aren't, I'll make sure to get the message to your brain! ((Holds up frying pan threateningly))

Kish: Eh- of course I meant the food! (afraid of being hit to death)

T.G: Dark, may you do the honors?

Dark: Yeps. Review peoples! It makes the authoress very happy!

T.G: Yeps. And obviously Dark's picking up my habit of adding 'S' to the end of all of my words.


End file.
